Book 1 Into the night
by A wee Moose
Summary: An alien boy grows up, eventually ends up SFAcademy, Book 1 of 12. R&R...please? i'll give you Lindor chocolate!
1. Word from the author

Main inspiration for this tale is the best Trek episode in my mind, "Lower Decks" (TNG). The idea for this fan-fic was born in June 2002, and was supposed to be a short 15 page story. But I found I needed to tell more, needed to know more myself about the character I have been using for 4 years now, beyond his biography.   
  
As time went by, and it grew and grew. I spent a great deal of time developing the characters, which is incredibly enjoyable. Inspirated by the work of others, I improved my fan novel with layers and complexity. I believe in strong and capable characters, and since I am working with unexplored alien races, I charged myself with creating an unique personality and background for everyone of them.   
  
Copyright © 2002 - 2005. Stryker. All rights reserved. No part of this work may be archived, reproduced, or distributed in any format without prior written permission from the author. This is an amateur nonprofit work, and is not intended to infringe on copyrights held by Paramount Pictures or any other lawful holder.   
  
Please continue on to the first chapter, "Prelogue"  
  
Enjoy and read&review. 


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The Veya star system.   
Somewhere in space ...

Seventeen planets and a sparkling sun circles through space in their own cosmic rhythm.

They are a peaceful set of worlds, Edenia Prime, the crown jewel, is chief among them. A three small continents and ten thousand islands dotting its vast oceans; providing ideal conditions for the populace.

On that planet, two small figures ran through a meadow. They are young, merely children, their scales still soft, not quite as hard as they would be in maturity. Its colour is not as bright either, a pale yellowy green. The area around the mouth is different, smooth and cream coloured, traveling down the middle of the neck, chest and stomach. The talons on their four fingers are quite sharp, their golden eyes mirroring a savage intelligence.

A young boy, six years old, happily ran with his friend through the grass of the meadow, down a hill. A six year old girl ran ahead of her friend whom she consider a brother. In turn he loved her as a sister. They grew up together, and always have been very close. Their parents were killed many years ago; though they have caretakers, for the most part, they only have each other. He slowed down to catch his breath. "Laenia! Wait up, Laenia!"

"Rakurai, run faster!"

He sprinted forward again, but she was not making it easy for him to catch up. Racing up another hill, she stopped underneath a red ring tree to wait for him. When he finally caught up, she laughed, "I am Laenia of the wind. Nothing can catch me!"

A short distance away, an older couple in their mid-eighties walked over a grassy hill. The woman was called Suelo, and she was not having much success at keeping up with the energetic kids today. Right behind her a man, Nekise tried keep up with her.

A minute later, Suelo found Laenia peering down a large, round hole in the ground. "Figures."

Laenia jumped as she heard Suelo speak. "You two are always trying to get messy. What are you doing ?"

"I dared him to go down there." Laenia smiled sweetly.

"Go find him, now. We have to head to home. We are going Perolit early tomorrow morning."

* * *

Teasing

Rakurai sat alone in his room. Still another hour until bedtime, and he needed some entertainment. _Laenia would make the perfect target ... _

He entered her room. He decided to tease Laenia about her runny and sore nose caused by the workings of a mild cold, very common for this time of year. At first it did not seem to be working, she knows him well enough to know what he was up to.

He kept teasing and teasing, it starts to get to her after a while; and something he said, struck a nerve. "That was not true !" she cried, running out of the room. He smiled, "Teasing. Its an art."

Smiling, but yet again, bored and alone he waited in the room. Suelo yelled something down the hall like **'stop tormenting her.'**, but what happened next he would remember in perfect detail, more than forty years later.

Laenia ran back into the room. He tried shielding himself as she beat his back with her small fists while yelling, "MY BRAINS ARE NOT MELTING!"

* * *

Images of a Hero

They arrived in Camineet's twin city of Perolit as the sun started rising in the distance. Laenia and Rakurai started walking through the long halls, the sickening smell of sterilizer and medicine drifting around everywhere.

Rakurai hated hospitals. Strange, considering how often he found himself in hospitals over the last five years. They were so cold, so impersonal, so ugly. And they smelled strange. In the halls, an old woman moaned and wheezed, her breath whistling in and out so loudly Rakurai found himself breathing in time with her, holding his own breath until the next weak wheeze was heard.

All around him, images and sounds straight from his worst nightmares. Rakurai hated hospitals, his saddest memories originating in a hospital just like this one. He desperately wanted to get out. Suelo did her best to keep him from running out the door.

Nekise led them into one of the rooms. "Hey, kids. Sorry, no flying tackles today," Niero joked from his bed.

Rakurai looked up at Niero. His right arm was in a cast, most of his body was bruised or burned after his squadron was ambushed in the Satara Jewel sector. Rakurai was devastated to see him so badly injured. To him; Niero is his tall, strong, invincible hero. "Cheer up kid. I will be alright."

But Niaoh's voice was unmistakably different now. It was no longer the one of a impulsive, carefree, happy man. It sounds more thoughtful now, a wise man's voice.

"It was not fair what happened to you and the people around you." Rakurai says.

Nioah looked at him. "No, it was not. None of us deserve the kind of twists fate hands us. We have just got to learn to deal with it."

"I refuse to be a slave of fate. I will be the master of my own future." Rakurai said a little louder than he meant.

* * *

Midnight Crash

Night had long since spread over the city of Camineet. The town had quieted down, only few people worked through the night. A shy brown dog would be the only one to actually see what would disturb the peace of this sleepy town. At first it looked like a normal shooting star... until it seemed to head directly for the town. It moved at the last second to hit the side of the hill that was located beside it.

Those sleeping were jolted awake by the quake, including Rakurai who was dreaming happily of adventures he would partake in one day when he was thrown from his bed to land painfully on his butt.

"Ow ... " Rakurai complained, rubbing his sore hide and shook his head. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way to his door, tripping over several of his own things. _I've got to remember to clean up my room tomorrow, before Suelo sees this mess,_ Rakurai thought to himself grumpily as he hobbled through the hallway.

"Why are you awake ?" asked a small voice off to the right. Rakurai turned to see Laenia, wide awake and apparently not happy that she was awakened in the middle of the night.

Letting out a great yawn and stretching to the ceiling, Rakurai rubbed the left over tiredness in his eyes and mumbled something unintelligently. "What?" she asked.

"I said why did this have to happen on the weekend? I was hoping to sleep in tomorrow." Rakurai repeated, giving another long yawn. Shaking his head clear of any cobwebs, Rakurai's adventurous spirit started to flare in his eyes. Laenia noticed it right away.

"No, Rakurai." she said, shaking her head and putting her hands up in a "no" gesture to show her objection to what he was thinking. "Last time I went on one of your 'adventures' I ended up being caught by living vines and hanging upside down from a tree."

He laughed softly, "Yes, I remember. That was really funny."

With that she turned around with an angry huff and went back into her bedroom. He yawned again, the urge to sleep was too strong to ignore, he headed back to bed.

* * *

The Growing years

Five years later.

Laenia and Rakurai faced off in the large square room. Its walls, a clash of colours alternating between purple, red, yellow, and green, simply splattered around. It was random, chaotic. Just the way he liked it.

She does not look like much, not at first glance. Laenia was just young woman with a cute face, long aqua hair that frames her face, decorated with beads, and wide golden eyes that holds an eager innocence no hardship can ever quash. Her long-skirted white dress underneath bright orange overalls, and flat-heeled red boots looked cheerful. It definitely had Rakurai noticing how beautiful she'd become.

Like all the males of his species, Rakurai was hairless. He was wearing his usual blue pants and shirt. The end of the shirt, as well as the sleeves, at one time hung in unraveled threads, but was braided now.

Laenia charged at Rakurai, her sword aimed at his chest. Rakurai made a casual, dismissive gesture with his sword, knocking hers aside and quickly sidestepping Laenia's charge. She narrowed her eyes. "Fine, if that was the way you want to do this."

"Fair enough, " he flashed an arrogant grin, he held the sword in his right hand, using his other hand to taunt her. "Come and get me."

Laenia gripped her blade with both hands, murmuring to herself, "Strike true."

Every parry, every thrust she made was somehow knocked aside by Rakurai's swordsmanship. Though with her tight, muscular build and dexterity, she has potential, but her style was clumsy.

Yet somehow with her newfound determination, Rakurai found himself hard pressed to parry her blows. Slowly, he was being forced backwards. Laenia parried another blow, and another as the swords locked, each trying to hurl the other away. Rakurai summoned all his strength to break the deadlock. He was successful, but only barely.

She walked towards him, suddenly overconfident. Her blade flashed sharply through the air, its passage clear all the way to its target. Suddenly, with a hiss, her opponent's blade tears through the air and knocked her aside. She was thrown off balance, her left side exposed. Laenia looked at him, and their eyes locked. "I win," he smiled, tapping her side lightly with the sword. "Nice fight."

"Right. No need to rub it in."

"Me? Never," Rakurai said with worlds of feigned meekness. "I am the very soul of humility. Besides ... you love rubbing it in as much as I do."

"True, " Laenia admitted as they sit down on nearby chairs. Their swords vanishing in holographic haze.

After sitting in silence for a while, he noticed Laenia was staring into space. "You are thinking; I can tell."

"It is something I do."

"Only now and again."

She gave him a predatory look from her perch, "Fun - ny."

"What are you thinking about ?" Rakurai inquired.

"These weapons. Swords and slashers. They are not Edenian, are they? Why do we have them in an age of star-step, transporters and advanced technology ? I mean look at this nasty weapon."

She picked up an object she had replicated earlier. At first it looked like a harmless folded up cooling fan, made of metal. She then unfurled the weapon, revealing ten nasty double shin-length serrated blades.

He studied the weapon for a second. "No, they are not. Some species wandering by introduced them to us a few hundred years ago and it become popular as a fancy martial arts weapons, nothing more, nothing less. Just for the fun of it, never to cause injury or to kill."

"Where did you learn of this ?"

"I did a little reading." he admitted.

"You think we will get accepted into the academy ?"

"I hope so. We will know for sure in a few days."

Nekise was at the front door, yelling to the back to the house, "Rakurai! Rakurai, come down and take your sister and her new friend to the park." 

Rakurai rolled his eyes as he heard the command. He looked forlornly at his desk that held his latest project, a model of a new Alpha-7 class starship that he had decided to modify. _I will never get it done now! Why did we have to have visitors today? They are not even family._

Rakurai sighed, checked his pockets for his usual gear and walked downstairs. He had to babysit his sister again. It was going to be a boring day.

Laenia was at the bottom of the stairs with her hair braided and held with a red ribbon. She was kneeling beside another girl whose hair was also tied back into a ponytail. Her hair was most unusual. Black, cropped short, hair along her forehead was red and white.

"Rakurai, this is-"

"Do not say anything," said Rakurai sulkily, his manners barely making him remember to hold the door open for his sister and her new friend. As soon as they were out the door Laenia tried again.

"Rakurai, this is Spider, or at least that is the only name she will tell me. She is with an aunt whose visiting next door. Spider already knows five languages! Her aunt is letting her come to the park because I told her my brother would be with us," Laenia explained.

Rakurai barely glanced at the girl who was looking up at him with big, dark eyes. 

"I like Spiders. They make very nice sounds. Do you know where we could find some Spiders in the park? The brown ones make different sounds than the black ones, you know..." the girl chattered on about Spiders and mimicked a variety of patterns of rhythmic chirps that Laenia found delightful.

Rakurai merely turned on his heel to lead his party to the park, still sullen about his duties. It had just rained, so the air smelled fresh and new with the sun was shining brightly on an unusually warm day. He began to cheer up until he heard the new girl's voice.

"Your brother does not talk very much, does he?" observed Spider to Laenia as they finally entered the park. "Does he stutter or something?"

"No, I do not stutter. I just prefer discussing something other than Spiders," Rakurai told the new girl. "Go on and play with Laenia. I will watch from here." 

Rakurai settled on a bench and took out a pencil and small notepad he had brought with him. He began working on the modifications to his starship by sketching and writing in the pad as his sister and her friend went to the playground.

Spider turned to give the boy one last backward glance. She was unaccustomed to meeting such a reserved person. Spider expected others to take easily to her the way Laenia had. It would not be easy to make friends with her brother, though. She skipped along with Laenia, eager to see if she would hear any new Spiders.

"He is not always like that." Laenia told Spider. "His mind is focused on something, he dedicates himself completely. He is much friendlier when he is not working on a project of some kind."

"You cannot hide from me forever Rakurai." Spider said. "I think I am in love."

_Uh uh!_, Laenia thought.

* * *

The Date

Rakurai leaned on a tree in their front yard when Laenia found him. "What are you doing ?" she asked.

"Waiting for a friend."

"A friend ? Like a girl friend ?"

"Just a friend. Nothing special. Just someone I know."

"So it's a 'nothing-better-to-do' kind of date with a girl."

He glared at her. "LAENIA, would you go jump off a cliff or something ? You can really annoy me sometimes."

"It is nice to know I have not lost my touch." she chuckled. He chased after her, down the street, but as usual she was faster. Taunting him with laughter and more mocking.

* * *

Sacred Oath

Rakurai stood in a huge circular ceremony room of the famed Guardian Academy, Laenia at his side. They got accepted and now find themselves alongside fourteen others, standing proudly in the center of the crystalline room, surrounded by two dozen men and women, most are Guardians themselves. A dozen torches, burning with purple chemical flames illuminate the room.

He felt very nervous and intimidated to be standing here. This was where the next generation of legends and heroes will come from.

The Prime Guardian nodded to him, to Rakurai. Time felt like it slowed down as Rakurai started to recide the lines of the Oath. "Ec cquay Rakurai ric ojense ntyr ell kallan Algian. Un draugiano nio giurato al di gr ed al honyitp. Il suo cuyitpe conosce soltanto la noot. Le sue armi difende. Suoi atti aiuta il keh. Parla soltanto lata. Il suo athiw oes il cet bwecivo. Muttya Diitsa Poumnasa Rykros, chasso ki forra. Ec cquay filla calli xadola."

**_I, Rakurai, swear to guard the people of Edenia, against all who threaten it. A Guardian is sworn to valor and honour. My heart know only virtue. My weapons defends the helpless. My deeds helps the powerless. I speaks only the truth. My wrath undoes the wicked. I swear this by my name's sake._**

The circle around them bowed. They are the Protectors of Edenia. In a few years, Rakurai and Laenia too will be part of the Guardian Collective. An organization who's sole mission was to defend Edenian planets. Diplomats, ambassadors, peace keepers, police officers, pilots, warriors, scientists and technicians dedicated to this one function.

* * *

Guardian-In-Training

"How are you feeling ?" Healer-Doctor Jawai asked his waking patient.

Rakurai was lying on a medical bed. His head felt inflated and very sore. He almost had some difficulty to force the room's spinning to stop. His "incident" earlier in the day nearly killed him, and Rakurai knew that for certain.

"Tired" Rakurai answered.

Jawai hovered over him, "Be careful next time, you hear? It looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me."

"Rakurai."

Jawai nodded, "Why do not you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky."

"Tell that to Wiuen." Rakurai complained.

"That Wiuen... He will not listen to anyone. Why do not ignore him?" Jawai asked.

"I can not run away from a fight. A training fight no less."

"You want to be a fearless hero ? Well, do not get hurt in the process." Jawai said, looking at his medical scans. Your instructor is... Treep. I'll call her now. Just wait here a minute."

Jawai left the room. Rakurai laid back down. Rakurai turned his head, someone was looking in at him through the window. " ... so we meet again." he said to the person standing outside the medical building. He turned to face her, and she left.

Treep entered the infirmary, and seeing Rakurai. She tilted her head slightly to the left, and let out a big sigh, thinking, _Not you again in the infirmary !_ "I knew it would be either you or Wiuen!" Treep told the young student.

Rakurai sat up. Treep turned around to leave, "Get up now. Today's the field exam. She paused. "Rakurai. Is there something on your mind?"

"Not really." Rakurai and Treep said simultaneously. Treep stopped walking, and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Rakurai said defensively.

"Funny? No, no, it is not that! I am just happy." Treep said. "I feel like I am beginning to understand my student a little. That is all."

"I am more complex than you think."

"Then tell me." Treep prompted. "Tell me more about yourself." . "It is none of your..." Rakurai starting saying.

"..Business" Treep finished. She laughed again. All around Rakurai and his teacher, other students mill around.

**Classroom 703**

Rakurai entered, and went to his seat. A little later, Treep entered. The rest of the students was always in their seats. ""Good morning, class." Treep said with a smile. "On to today's schedule ..."

She walked down the center row of the class. "There seem to have been some rumours flying around since yesterday... Yes, the field exam for Guardian Cadets will begin later this afternoon.

Treep continued, "Those not participating and those who failed the last written test are to remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you are in top condition. Meet in hall after 6th period. I will announce the team assignments there. Any questions?"

Treep laughed softly again, "Oh, and Wiuen! So NOT injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on."

He looked over at Rakurai, and banged his fist on the desk.

"Field exam participants, I will see you all later." Treep said. Everyone but Rakurai got up and started leaving. "And Rakurai, I need to talk to you." Treep said.

When everyone was out of the room, Treep looked at Rakurai.

"You have not been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you?" she asked. "You will not be able to take part in today's Guardian exam if you do not pass this prerequisite. Do you have a good excuse?"

"Not really." Rakurai admitted.

"Come with me." she said.

A Parmanian student waited from Rakurai outside the class. "Hey, Rakurai. I heard you still have one more unit to finish. The Cavern, right? Man, that place is HOT! Well, good luck."

Rakurai walked past a group of chatting girls. "Hey, were not they conducting the final Guardian exam today?" Laenia said. "I will have to try and try even harder."

"Yes. I heard only 12 people qualified for the field exam. I wonder how many will pass?" Desp Skeek replied. Oh, the failure rate is quite high."

"My brother, Rakurai is taking it this time..." Laenia said. She turned to see him. "Oh! How long have you been listening?"

"Leave me alone. I am stressed out." Rakurai said.

"I am so ready to pass the Guardian exam and become a Guardian." Wiuen said with confidence. Laenia: And... How many times have you taken it?

"Th-Th-Three times now." Wiuen admitted with some shame. "What about you? How far along are you?"

Laenia: Me? At the rate I am going, I will take the exam next term. It will be my first time. My goal is to be like Instructor Treep. She became a Guardian at age 11 and an instructor by 14! It is so impressive. She is my idol."

"Yeah, mine, too." Wiuen agreed. "Today's Guardians should have more brains than brawn."

"Student No. 41269, Rakurai?" a Faculty member asked.

* * *

Courage under fire

"My job is to support you in battle. Everything else is up to you." Treep told her student. "You know, the boys often choke on this test when I come with them. I guess my charm makes them nervous." she laughed again. "I am just kidding! Trying to keep you relaxed."

Treep read from her information sheet. "I will be announcing the squad assignments for the exam now. Rakurai... You will be with... Raecira. Very energetic young man."

"No! He is just loud. Can I switch members?" Rakurai complained.

"I am afraid that is not possible."

Raecira walked up to Stryker, "I am teamed up with you?"

Raecira grinned, "You do not get along with Wiuen, do you? I heard he whooped you pretty bad this morning."

"We were not fighting. We were training." Rakurai corrected him.

"I bet you he does not think so. Wiuen is just being a pain in the ass. All you have to do is ignore him."

Treep seperated Rakurai and Raecira to stop them from fighting, "That Wiuen you are talking about... He is your squad leader."

"WHAT?" both Cadets whined.

"It can not be changed." Treep told them. "Wiuen! Are you here?"

Wieun entered the cave room. "You are the squad leader. Good luck to you." Treep said.

Wiuen looked a bit angry, "Instructor. I hate it when people wish me luck. Save those words for a bad student that needs them."

"You are all assigned to Squad B. I will be the instructor in charge." Treep told them. "Teamwork is of the utmost importance."

"Listen up! Teamwork means staying out of my way. It is a Squad B rule. Do not dare forget it!" Wiuen announced.

Headmaster Emsio entered the cave room, announcing himself "It has been a while, everyone. How is everyone today ?"

No one said a word.

Headmaster Emsio continued, "This exam will involve 12 members from Squads A through D... You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honour and disgrace... Each of these go hand in hand. There is only one way or the other."

A pause. "You will be accompanied by 9 Guardian cadets. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do. Well, that is one less worry on your mind. The pride of Edenia Prime! Learn from the leaders, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of the Guardian Collective.

Squad B was riding in a troop carrier, as it left the Academy. "Rakurai. Show me your disruptor weapon."

"No." Rakurai said.

"Just a peek!" Raecira tried again. "Tch, fine... Why you being so selfish?"

Raecira shadow-boxed for a while. "Stop that... It is annoying." Wiuen told the younger cadet.

"Instructor..." Rakurai said, "Who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?"

"Was someone there? I did not notice anybody." Treep said, somewhat confused. "Is there a problem?"

"No...not really..."

"This is great... I have a scared young cadet and a guy who just reached puberty in my squad..." Wieun taunted.

Raecira reacted, a flash of rage. Treep cradled her head.

"So that is the transport vessel...?" Rakurai asked. It looks fast, long graceful lines along the hull, moderate thickness of armor and a cannon mounted on top.

"Instuctor Treep." another Edenian Cadet greeted. He was really tall.

"These are the members of Squad B." she told Zelan.

"I will explain the current situation and the mission." Zelan instucted. Treep headed to the front of the ship. "Be seated!"

"Our client for this mission is the DDP, a Lodlet-held planet for the last 200 years. "A request for Guardian Collection help was made 18 hours ago."

Various schematics and diagrams flashed up on the monitor. "Daigha Central Government Office has been under attack by the Aldabai-Militia for about 3 days now. 49 hours into the battle, Daigha abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops. "That is the current status. Now onto the mission objective.

"According to our reports, the Aldabai-Militia is mopping up the Daigha troops in the mountain region. We are to make a landing at Ka Laso Hoek Beach. We are to eliminate the remaining Aldabai-Militia within the city. Afterwards ... Guardian members will intercept any Aldabai-Militia forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Wiuen inquired.

"Guardian Cadets are to eliminate the Aldabai-Militia inside the city." Zelan answered.

Wieun held his weapon dangerously, "So what you are saying is, we do all the little, dirty work..."

"That hardly needs to be said, but... The order to withdraw takes priority. Do not forget." Zelan told the assembled cadets. We are almost there. We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark. Just be prepared."

Scout B disembarked quickly. The transport vessel landed on the beach, most of it sitting in the salty ocean water. Squad B then made their way into the city. "All right, I want you guys to scout the area for enemies." Wiuen ordered his squad.

"Sounds like it is starting." Rakurai said. He left really nervous.

Raecira started pacing and Wiuen looking very bored. "No one here." Rakurai ordered needlessly.

"Now this is what I call boring." Raecira whined.

"That is it...! I can not take it anymore!" Wieun said. "What is this, some kind of dog training?"

The nearby dog howled at something. The party hid as a squadron of soldiers ran past and along a side street. "Where are they going?" Raecira asked his fellow squad members. They looked up to see something atop a mountain in the distance. "Hey? What is that up there?" Raecira pointed in the direction of the soldiers.

"Our next destination." Wiuen said with a smile."

"But that is against orders!" Rakurai said."But ... It is a good opportunity to test out my training. Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they do fight dirty, like you."

"You will thank me when the time comes." Wiuen said with a laugh.

Raecira was really confused now, "I thought you guys did not get along? Suddenly you act like close friends. Listen. This is no ordinary battle. It is an exam, an important one. I am telling you, we have to stick to orders."

"The enemy is headed for the facility. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!"

"This must be your first real battle. You scared?" Wiuen asked Rakurai as they moved quickly.

"I am not sure. I try not to think about it."

"I love battles. I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you are one step closer to fulfilling your dream." Wiuen boosted.

"What? Your dream?" Rakurai inquired.

"I will explain later."

**Communications Tower 1**

"Be quiet! I am busy! This goes like this...and... Geez, what is with these crappy old tools? And...and... Why do I have to make all the repairs." one Aldabai-Militia mechnic complained to her friend.

"I will check around while the repairs are being done." said the other woman.

Gifor continued working, "Hmmm... Put this here...and... This goes here...and... There, it is complete!"

Squad B overheard Gifor. As they approached her, the structure began to tremble. Inside, the generators whirred to life and activated the tower. A column rose suddenly from the centre, expanding into a massive transmitter which sent a beam of light into the atmosphere.

"What do you think you are doing ?" Rakurai asked the mechnic.

Gifor turned. "What do you think you are doing? H-HEY! What happened to all the soldiers down below ?"

"Vetge!" Gifor called out to her friend, "Take care of these Guardians."

She looked around, to be greeted by the smiling faces of the rest of the Guardian cadets.

"V...Vetge ?" Gifor tried again. I...ah... Well...ah...I seem to be done here, so I will just be on my..."

She tried to barge her way through. "I I am leaving... Move it! Move! Move!"

Wiuen arrived on the elevator and knocked away Gifor's equipment with a shot from his disruptor. "Sorry ..." he said with a smirk.

"Ah...AHH...AHHHHH! Are you CRAZY!" Gifor yelled.

"Surrender now." Wiuen told the woman. Rakurai fired his pistol, a paralysis shot knocked her off. It also left a trail of unique ions. The transporter activated onboard the transport vessel, beaming her to a holding cell.

"There you are!" said a mystery female voice, a Parmanian woman ran up to join them. "Are you...Squad B?"

Rakurai nodded.

"I am...a messenger. My name is Belfie, from Squad A. The squad captain is Wiuen, right? Where is he?"

Belfie walked over to Wiuen. "Squad B captain. Excuse me! I have new orders!"

Wiuen turned to her. Belfie relayed the orders to them, word for word, "All Guardian Cadets are to withdraw. Assemble at the shore!"

"Withdraw? There are still enemy soldiers everywhere !" Wiuen pointed out.

Belfie sighed, "I know, but I am just a messenger. An order to withdraw takes priority. I do not want to miss the vessel."

"We got 30 minutes to get down to the shore! Better run!" Wiuen told his squad.

A four-legged machine hanging from the underside of the communication tower dish, dropped down upon the unsuspecting squad. Everyone drew with weapons, shooting the mech's weapons, destroying both of them. Then the mech's spider-like metal leg swiped at them, knocking their weapons out of their hands.

Everyone ran for their lives. The machine refused to give up the chase, even in the narrow confines of the city's sidestreets. It ripped chunks out of buildings and crushed a car underfoot. Rakurai lagged behind the team, and runs for his life with the Black Widow Mech hot on his heels.

Rakurai jumped over the brick barrier and hit the sand running. Raecira made it to the transport first, while Belfie dithered and waited for Rakurai.

Rakurai ran towards the transport, sitting in the shallow surf. The Mech was now within striking range, and the front legs reached out to Rakurai. Rakurai leapt, dropped to the sand. The Mech suddenly being riddled with a volley of lead from Treep's ship-mounted Gatling Gun.

When the metal-hitting-metal Wiuen dragged Rakurai into the transport "Congratulations. Every one of you are now Level Two Cadets." Belfie announced.

* * *

Kitsilano

Laenia and Rakurai was send to their second off-world assignment, a planetoid called Kitsilano. He was assigned to Ael, or perhaps it was more accurate to say, she chose him. While Guardian Jate has choosen Laenia as his protégé and partner.

"Not quite paradise." the Prime Guardian said looking at Termi's skyline as they approached by shuttle. To Rakurai it looked like an industrial wasteland, desolate and dark. Large sooty, polluted clouds hang low. Near the city core, two tall buildings was burning.

"The city itself is not that bad. The levels underneath the city are a different story. Most of them are what we call 'Krocton segments' - centuries-old districts underlaid by buried strata of cavelike utility tunnels and service corridors. The deepest layers were originally the street-level preserves of Old Termi, structural engineers cannibalized their generation ships to build space-age settlements literally from the ground up. In subsequent centuries, as cities expanded skyward, the Krocton layers offered lodging and work space, first to shopkeepers and artisans and later to immigrants from other worlds. Today better known as of sheltering all types of social misfits - addicts, petty criminals, religious fanatics, political dissidents and people who wish to disappear." he explained. _Or to die._

"How many people live here ?" Laenia asked, refering to the entire mega-city.

"Twenty nine million." Jate answered.

* * *

A promising future

**Two weeks later.**

He hesitated. Spurred on by a voice of his mentor, Rakurai dashed forward, leaping over the railing of the balcony. He fell four meters and hit the hard ground, feet first. The landing was hard, sending his stomach to his feet. "Well done!" Ael congratulated him.

Rakurai rose slowly, his legs burned as he looked up at the balcony where he dropped from. He felt sheer joy. _A promising future, Rakurai._ he thought to himself.

The woman sighed, the sun was proving too much for her today and both are exhausted inanyways. _I really did put him through a lot of tough exercises today. And he did quite well._ "That is enough for today cadet. Meet me at headquarters tomorrow night at sunset. Do not wear your uniform, dress casually."

"Yes sir."

Rakurai started walking back to his dorm. It was well past midnight and he had spent half the night in his room, working on his report for Emsio. If Emsio liked it he might be promoted.

He jumped slightly at the sound of clanging metal in an alleyway. "Nothing but the wind." he mumbled as he wraps his pilot jacket closer around his body. A sudden downpour started, he ignored it. All too often, fierce infrequent storms matches the mood of the population -- a storm always hidden by almost frantic celebration, a storm that never fully vents its fury and sadness.

The local population consists mostly of Parmanians. They are a nocturnal race. Human-like in size and appearance except their eyes are nearly twice as large, while the mouth and nose is smaller.

The Guardian Collective was requested to set up a headquarters here by the provincial 'government' and asked to get rid of the crime syndicates that keeps the planet's population on its knees for their own purposes of maintaining fame and power. The more people you can control, the better your status along the 'elite'.

The people was tortured when suspected of treachery, some had to resort to living in the sewers, or on the run for the rest of their lives. Most of the population were forced labourers for the syndicates. The people did riot once in a while, only to fail miserably. Crushed by the corrupt militia.

Rakurai had become somewhat despondent and angry during his time here. He saw the city's population everyday, some were poorly clothed and many look underfed; more than one-third of them are children and adolescents. The water and air was heavily populuted, the people lived in fear.

_What kind of people takes pleasure from doing this to others ? _

_I hope we can bring restoration to these people, and fast. This is wrong, this is absolutely sickening._


	3. Chapter 1, Princess of thieves

Princess of thieves

"What is worrying you ?" she asked, sensing his unease and mental distance as she turned the aerocar around a corner.

Guardian Ael Grene glanced at him when he remained quiet. Rakurai's head leaning against the window with a worried look on his face. "I am worried about my report. I submitted it to Emsio this morning. What if he does not like it ?"

"You worry too much, Cadet. You have to learn to loosen up a bit." Ael replied as she pulled the vehicle to a stop outside of a ritzy restaurant.

"Funny, that was what my roommate said." Rakurai replied. "Why are we stopping here? Was the place robbed or something ?" Rakurai asked as Ael stepped out of the side door and shut it behind her.

"We received a report about possible stolen goods being sold at the street markets a couple of blocks from here." Ael said as Rakurai walked beside her. "You and I are going to investigate."

"Going undercover. That was why we are not in uniform today."

"Smart kid." she gently chided.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the night time marketplace bristling with people as they went between booths and stands trying to find a good deal. Rakurai fought his way through the streets trying to keep up with Ael. She finally stopped to allow Rakurai to catch up to her.

"See that table over there Rakurai ?" she said as she nodded her head toward a table. A dealer sat behind it wrapped in a black hooded cloak. "There he is. Isn't the cloak a little odd ?"

"Yes, but all he was selling was fruit and vegetables." Rakurai replied as he stared at the table.

"Do not stare!" Ael whispered angrily. "I got a tip from a guy I know down here. Walk beside me and play along with whatever I say." Ael said, grabbing his hand and pulled him along with her.

She stopped at the edge of the table and picked up a round piece of fruit. "This will go good with the roast tonight dear."

Rakurai gave her a puzzled look. She elbowed him hard in the side.

Rakurai winced, that he finally understood what she was doing. "Sure dear that will go great with the roast."

"We will need some of these too." she said, handing him an apple. She works her way down the stand handing pieces of fruit and vegetables to Rakurai as she did so.

"How would you feel about having these for appetizers at the party tomorrow."

"Fine I guess."

Ael sighed. _He has to be the worst actor I've ever seen._, she thought.

Finally Ael came to a stop in front of the seller. "We will take these." She said as she grabbed the fruits from Rakurai and lay them on the table. The seller held out his hand and said something Rakurai could not hear in the crowd. Ael reached into her pockets and gave the seller some credits. "Do you have any ykrys chips ?"

"I only have what you see on the table." the seller replied nervously. Rakurai heard it more clearly now. The seller was clearly a young male by the pitch of its voice.

"But I could really go for some ykrys right now. Are you sure you do not have any ?" Ael said as she brushed a fallen strand of purple hair from her face.

"Let me see. I might have a bag under here." the seller said as he reached underneath the counter of the stand.

... Rakurai tried to figure out exactly how he and Ael ended up on the ground knocked over by a table stand and covered in fruit. "Come on !" Ael yelled as she leaped to her feet and chased after the cloaked thief.

He picked himself up off of the ground and jumped over the overturned stand, running down an alley after them. The dimly lit alley suddenly branched off in two directions. "Rakurai go that way!" Ael yelled as she points down the right fork. "I am going to head her off." Ael said as she took the left fork.

He ran after the seller as fast as he could. The thief carried a box and was having trouble running while carrying it. "Halt. I am a Guardian. I said halt !"

The thief threw the box as it came to a fence then jumped up and started to climb it. He was not fast enough. Rakurai caught him by the cloak and pulled. In the battle of wits and strength neither would give. Rakurai pulled on the cloak and wrapped an arm around the escaping seller's legs trying to pull it from the fence. The figure held its grip and kicked and screamed. "Listen, I am not going to hurt you." Rakurai grunted as he tugs on the cloak as hard as he can.

The cloak's strap broke and fell to the ground. Rakurai was stunned as he saw that it was not a teenage boy he was chasing. "You are a girl !" Rakurai said as the pink haired woman (not Parmanian, but Edenian!) turned to look at him. She was about his age.

"I admire your natural gift of observation." the thief said sarcastically as she kicked his feet out from underneath him. He got up again in one fluid movement. She pulled out round cylinder and point it at him. Rakurai recogonized it as a medical device. The object emitted a faint blue beam caused him to gasp, falling to his knees as she hopped over the fence. The thief looked through the wire fence at him "Sorry," then turned away.

"So am I." Ael said, the thief caught offguard and surprised. Ael fired her phaser pistol.

"Hey! Let me go I did not do anything." the woman protested.

Ael secured the cuffs on the thief's arms. "Quiet, Hexx."

"I never said that was my name. You have got the wrong person."

"Its no use lying. I saw your ring. You are very famous down at headquarters. Still following in your mother's foot steps I see."

Hexx pouted. "You okay, Rakurai ?" Ael asked Rakurai who was on his knees breathing hard. "Give your head a good shake."

He takes a deep breath, "I am fine." he managed to say, his voice much higher than its normal pitch.

"Then get that box she dropped."

"I am on it." Rakurai said as he manages to stand up, slowly. He walked over to where the box was.

"Pick it up but do not open it Rakurai. You will have to find another way over to this side. I do not think you will be fence hopping after that kick she gave you." Ael laughed as she moved Hexx so the woman could sit up against a wall.

"I'll be taking this." Ael said as she unbuttoned Hexx's sword strap and slid a sword off of her back. Ael stared at the katana for a second before removing it from the sheath. "Remarkable craftsmanship."

The hilt of the sword is golden, ornate. The grip is red leather and well worn. The blade was slightly curved, some kind of rune script embedded on it. Ael tossed it, and the hilt coming to rest in her hand. She rolled her wrist, making the sword dance from hand to hand, from a backhand grip to a forehand. The sword halted in her right hand with a brief snap of arrested movement. "Fascinating. A parametallic blade with a ceramic core. A little heavy though."

Ael ran her index finger over the blade. She winced and pulled her finger away as she cut her self slightly on it. "Very sharp too. I'd say the point is definitely in the micron range -"

"Not even close nullhead. Try a lepton." Hexx said harshly.

"Wow, subatomic thickness." Ael said in mock amazement. "You know this kind of weaponry is illegal in this system. Looks like you just added another charge to yourself besides carrying and operating a modified medical device, resisting arrest and assaulting a Guardian." Ael smiled.

"Hey no fair." Hexx protested. "You are not seriously saying that goof you have for a partner is really a Guardian."

"He is a Guardian cadet, and no insult from you will change that."

Ael turned the hovering aerocar over the city.

Rakurai glanced over at her. _She's beautiful,_ he thought before turning his eyes back toward the open window. Rakurai had loved her for sometime. It was her smile, the way she carried herself, a forcefield of confinence and strength, the way she talked, but mostly her piercing eyes. Only a few times had Rakurai seen pure joy in those eyes and he'd do anything to see it there more often. _Maybe I should ask her out. I mean she's only a couple of years older than I am. No. She'd never date a cadet._

Ael glanced over at Rakurai when he did not reply. "Only joking, Rakurai." Ael replied as she patted his knee playfully.

"I know." Rakurai laughed. "I was just thinking about something else." He could not help shake the feeling Ael is flirting with him.

"Are you going home for the weekend or staying at your dorm ?" Ael asked in a normal tone.

"I'm going home for the holiday."

"I could give you a lift to the space port if you want."

Rakurai glanced at his watch. The afternoon is already half over. "Sure, Ael, I'd love that."

_I'd love that! Why did you say that you idiot. Now it sounds like your flirting with her! Ah! Fix it, say something else._

"If it's not too much to ask, I mean." Rakurai said with a smile. _A smile what are you thinking now you are flirting with her. Frown that will throw her off._

"It will be my pleasure." Ael replied as Rakurai starts to frown.

_It will be my pleasure ? She is flirting with you. Stop frowning you idiot. You do not want her to think you do not like her. Smile._ Rakurai thought as a smile quickly replaced the frown. Ael glanced at him an met his smile with one of her own, before turning her eyes back to the controls.

"I was thinking that we could grab something to eat before I drop you off at the port."

_Whoa is she asking me out? Better play it safe._ "Sure I'd like that, Ael." _Good job_, he chided himself.

"Great, Rakurai. I will swing by your dorm so you can get your stuff. Then we'll go drop the thief off at the locker." Ael smiled.

"I would not have been able to catch her without you. You did well today."

"You mean it ?"

"Yes I mean it." Ael said as the aerocar slowly settled on the ground.

"Thanks."

Laughter

Ael laughed, "I wish I could have seen the look on Emsio's face when he saw that mask where his shuttle had been."

She was sitting next to Rakurai on one side of a corner booth. Rakurai was wearing a green dress shirt and pants while Ael wore a stunning blue dress. He laughed, "Yes."

The woman they captured escaped her cell and took off with the highest ranking Guardian's personal ship, leaving behind her personal signature on the landing pad: a white ceramic mask of a smiling woman. The Princess of Thieves strikes again.

"Ael should you be doing this ?" Rakurai asked. "Remember Emsio is paying for it. Um won't he be a little angry ?"

She looked at him, taking a bite of her salad. "Don't worry he won't mind at all. If he gets mad I will take full blame."

She sighed. "Now there is only the matter of what was to become of you."

He paniced. "What do you mean ?" _Did I do something wrong ?_

Rakurai was nervous and scared, enhanced by her pause for dramatic effect. Ael was enjoying seeing him squirm. "You are officially promoted to Class five cadet for helping capture Hexx."

"So... I'm not a trainee anymore ?"

"No, from this day on, I get to train you as my full-fledged partner."

"Three weeks ago I was going to be shipped off to another system where I'd never see you again. Now I will probably get sick of seeing you."

Ael slapped his hand playfully. "Ow!" Rakurai replied acting as if the slap had hurt. He was in love with her.

"Still, I feel a little guilty that Hexx escaped." Rakurai sighed, rubbing his neck in mild embarrassment.

"It was an honest mistake. Hexx knows how we operate and used it to her advantage. As for the Prime Guardian ... It's sometimes hard to get the meaning of what Emsio said. He's always too serious and by the book."

"I know what you mean. The man only has two moods: angry and infuriated." Rakurai said as he counts the two emotions on his fingers.

"You forgot irritated." Ael added. They laughed.

For the Cause

**Three months later.**

The Guardian Collective located a major base of operations of the Naian-las strivs, the same mercenaries and murderders that created Slave Point, a central location where they sell slaves, mostly children age 4 to 11, to any buyers.

Laenia and Jate was onboard a Charger carrying two hundred Guardians heading towards a base located on a lifeless moon while Rakurai and Ael defended them in a strike cruiser.

Fingers touched her knee. Laenia jerked away, glanced at Jate who pulled his hand back and cast her an apologetic look. "Sorry. You just seemed unsteady." he said.

"I am fine." Laenia said, a weak smile on her face. "We are ready to dock." someone said. _The old ram procedure,_ Laenia thought. _surprise the enemy, cause them to panic and making them alot easier to capture._

Laenia and the others secured their helmets. Some senior Guardians were equipped with granades, both the stun and destructive types.

As soon as the breach appeared the front row of Guardians fired on the welcoming crew, paralysis pulses cut down rows of them. Laenia checked her small rifle. The first wave of Naian-las fell to the floor.

"Move." Jate ordered. Laenia rushed forward with Jate and the others. Her eyes briefly fell on a unconscious alien woman on the floor. She had a tattoo on her face, a symbol of dishonour and hatred.

The weapons fire alerted the ship of invaders. Jate seperated the teams, spread them around the cargo bay. The Naian-las strivs were going to try to stop the Guardians' systematic invasion. Crews poured out of quarters, thicker and faster, the closer Laenia, Jate and two others Guardians got to the command deck. Laenia moved fast to keep up with Jate.

Voices reverberated in her head and breath felt stuck in Laenia's throat. Laenia and Jate led a team as they moved though the ship, she fired her rifle as neccesary.

In the next couple of minutes, the edges of her sight grew fuzzy. One minute was forever breathing, and the next minute infinity exhaled. White and red-purple energy pulses raced back and forth between combatants. Purple bolts used by the Guardians would stun, but the Naian-las was not so kind. Atleast the Guardian-issue armor would have a 50 change of absorbing a direct hit.

"Deck up." someone ordered the Guardians. They continued to spread through the ship like a virus. Everything suddenly become curiously silent. Laenia did not see a single Naian-las in sight. "Where's our resistance?" Jate asked. "Maybe they're barricaded." an older woman told Jate.

Jate and Laenia moved down a corridor. The floor was very slippery for some reason, Laenia knew something was wrong as alarms went off in her head. Suddenly from behind, an explosion was heard. A massive fireball erupted and moved towards them. Jate threw himself onto her, knocking them to the metal floor.

A Guardian strike cruiser, small and sleek, dodged plasma torpedoes fired from surface launchers. This one was located on an asteriod.

"WARNING! SHIELDS CANNOT GIVE 100 PROTECTION," the computer announced warned urgently. "THREE SECONDS TO IMPACT."

The impact from the weapon jolted the small vessel, causing moderate damage to nearly every system onboard. Rakurai rotated the ship very rapidly, so that it fell with its belly first, and fired off the engines. He throttled it slightly, rotated the ship again, and set off another boost at a different angle. He braked, adjusted, braked ...

It took the pirates a few moments to understand what was going on. Their sensor grid relayed Rakurai's movements to them. _Just as I had hoped,_ he thought. By ignoring the "common wisdom" of spaceflight and being deliberately wasteful with his fuel, in orbital space as if his ship flew through atmosphere; he "banked" off his expected orbit with repeated adjustments against the natural fall-orbit. In doing so, Rakurai created a rapid circling movement around the asteroid, while slowing down enough to eventually turn into the opposite direction.

"I've never seen that done against a free-fall orbit before," Ael said, sitting on his left. "There's no atmosphere here. Nothing to push against to make a circling movement around an asteroid."

"It only seems impossible," he told her, his intense attention focused on piloting. His console warned of a time-delay in the control signals, so that he could send the launch-order at the very right moment. His left hand moved toward the launch button and pressed it. The DF charge was ejected at a bad angle, flew out too slowly due to Rakurai's complex braking maneuvers, and drifted off toward the asteroid one kilometer "below" the ship.

His eyes followed the misfired torpedo as it was pulled toward the asteroid's rocky surface. It plunged into a hilltop - and detonated, pulverizing a 200-meter wide peak. The entire planetoid lurched a fraction of a degree from the impetus. Rakurai put his ship on a rapid accelerating course back away from the asteriod. Ael and Rakurai felt the G-forces push them into their seats.

With the ship on a steady accelerating forward course, the second launch was almost ideally timed. The light DF charge plunged into the asteroid just as his ship flew past at supersonic speed, and drilled itself a kilometer inside - then it went off.

Ael redirected all power to the aft shields to protect the ship. In the space of a few seconds, the accelerating ship put distance between itself and the disintegrating asteroid; in that time, Kasote inflated into a glowing sphere of molten rock and hot gases. For a moment, the fireball resembled a hot bright gas-planet, complete with swirling clouds - and it was gone, the light dying down to an expanding sphere of darkening gas. A single vessel escaped the destruction.

"There he is!" Ael announced, on her sensors was the visual of another vessel identical to the Guardian ship. The two ships danced a deadly high speed dance around each other, amidst a high density asteriod field. Their movements were quick and jerky. "Having fun yet ?" Ael yelled over the noise of wailing alarms.

"Yes." Rakurai said. Ael could tell he was enjoying the thrill of the hunt, and the obvious dangers involved. Phasers leashed out at them, striking the shields. "Shields at 33 " Ael announced.

Rakurai narrowly avoided a stray torpedo. There was an explosion on the asteroid in front of them. The two strike cruisers darted in opposite directions to avoid the huge chuck of rock and ice in front of them. The pirate cruiser flew around the asteroid, firing green-blue phaser beams. "He is directly behind us, I can not shake him!" Rakurai announced.

"You don't say." Ael added with sarcasm. Rakurai spun the ship around to dodge a volley of torpedoes. "Stay frosty Ael, I'm on him!"

The Guardian vessel flew around an asteroid, firing phasers at their opponent. Its shields was offline. Ael tried again by opening a wide-band hailing frequency. "Your are under arrest on the charges of murder and theft. Power down your engines and surrender."

Their ship shook again, the other pilot in his defiance and desperation kept firing at them. "I will accept that as a _no_," Ael said, sadly. "That's enough. Finish him off!" Ael ordered her charge.

He was targetted the rogue vessel, two purple tri-angles shifted into position on his console. The outline of the crosshairs turned gold as a large red M appears in the center of the crosshairs. Rakurai fired several times. One shot, then another hit the shuttle. One nacelle leaked warp plasma, another direct hit caused it to completely spin out of control. It smashed against an asteroid. No escape pod was launched from the doomed craft.

"Score one for justice." Rakurai whooped, the cockpit too small for a proper victory dance.

"Don't get cocky kid." Ael mock-warned him. She had to admit he was a very skilled pilot, but pilots with big egos tends to have very short lives.

Rakurai knocked lightly. The door swung inwards a little. "Laenia ... ?"

He stepped over the threshold into the cold gloom of his closest companion's dorm room. "Laenia ?"

"In here."

There was nothing in her voice. No expression, no feeling, just words. Dead words.

He pushed gently on the door to Laenia's room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed like a broken doll. "I heard," Rakurai said softly, with tears in his voice. Jate was burned to the death, lying right on top of her. "I'm so sorry, Laenia."

She suddenly crumpled. Rakurai moved forward quickly and caught her, holding her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder, swallowing random breaths with little whoops.

Laenia cried for nearly five hours. Rakurai gently pushed Laenia away and looked her in the eyes. _They used to be so pretty,_ Rakurai thought sadly, _but now they were dark, puffed and tortured._

"Can I stay with you ?" Laenia asked quietly, her voice catching.

"Of course."

Vacation

**Six months later.**

Rakurai was naked, sitting on the edge of the island, staring at the rolling green waters, and felt a strange feeling, one of impending danger, like a cold hand gripping his neck. He heard footsteps approaching, and recognized them without even needing to glance over his shoulder.

"What are you doing ?" a white haired woman, Urd asked. Urd was a Parmanian, as was the current boyfriend, Tiiney. They too were naked.

Tinney and Urd was Hunters by occupion, an agency, similiar in function to the Guardians, but Hunters had less rules and restrictions on the methods of their operations, and they usually do Bounty Hunting. Bring down murderers for a price. Urd met Ael and Rakurai two months ago on a joint mission, and has since been good friends.

"Nothing." Rakurai answered.

Urd looked at him, "Something is bothering you. You look sullen."

"Come swim with us." Tiiney said.

"No." the Edenian answered.

"Why not ?"

"There's something ... wrong in there." Rakurai replied, pointing at the water.

They looked where he was pointing, both of them shielding their eyes from the bright afternoon sun. "Wrong ?" echoed Urd. "Wrong, how ?"

"I am not sure. I'm just getting a 'danger' feeling about it."

"This heat is killing me." Urd said. With a toss of her short hair, she loped across the shore and splashing into the water. A moment later, Tinney joined her. They grinned and waved at Rakurai, and he waved back.

He looked out on the ocean, lost in his thoughts about Ael. _She is so beautiful. So close to me, yet so far away. The woman I love._

_What ? _He ran the phrase back in his mind. _Is that really the case ? Do I truely love her, not just affection and admiration ?_

He stopped, his mind suddenly regstering something. The splashing about had stopped.

Slowly he got to his feet, attention fixed towards the ocean, the surface of which was now clear and unbroken. Gentle waves continued to roll in, but there was no sign of either of the Hunters who had been bouncing around in it as careless as children.

"Urd ?" he called out cautiously. "Tinney." And then louder and with greater urgency, "Urd! Tinney!"

Still nothing, and Rakurai had started towards the water when Tiiney burst from beneath the surface, mouth wide open, deperately gasping for air. Rakurai sprinted forward and dove into the water. 15 seconds later he reached out, grabbing the Parmanian's short arm and hauled him to the shore. For a moment, Rakurai thought this might be some sort of prank of Tinney's part, but one look at the deathly pallor of his face told him, this is no joke. Tinney looked haunted, terrified.

Rakurai's head whipped around. There was no sign of Urd. "Where is Urd ?" he shouted, shaking Tinney, suddently not caring what sort of near-death experience he just endured. "Where is Urd ?"

Tinney turned with wide-eyed horror toward the water, and that is all that Rakurai needed. "Call for help." he told Tinney, before diving into the surf, going down like a missile, arms and legs moving effectively as he dove. He squinted through the murk, looking for the slightly sign of Urd without really knowing what it was he was going to see.

Then he spotted her. Urd was below him, and thrashing in frantic desperation. Something appeared to have her leg. Whatever it was, suddenly pulled her down another four meters. He knew that something was hauling her, trying to pull her down into darkness and oblivion. Even from his distance, he could see that her eyes were wide in terror, her cheeks puffed out of what air she had left in her lungs tried to force its way out.

With a deserate thrust of his legs, he propelled him downward. She spotted his movements, realized who it was, and tried to wave him off. Here she was on the brink of death, and instead of reaching towards him as potential salvation, she was concerned about his welface, trying to warn him away.

Her outstretched hand was only a couple of meters away, and then Rakurai was able to see a dark form below her. Worse, he saw there was a tentacle wrapped around Urd's ankle, pulling on her.

He kicked down futher, ignoring the steady pressure building in his chest. He realized he was about 30 meters below the surface. He reached for Urd's ankle, using his teeth to bite at the tentacle. He bit off a large chunk of skin, using his hands to pull hard, and seperate the tentacle. Something below writhed in agony as Urd floated up and away.

But she made no effort to swim. She hung limply, and a frantic Rakurai tried to get to her when another tentacle lashed upward and snagged him around the waist. He did not fight against the pulled. He realized he'd be wasting precious seconds if he did. Instead he thrust down into the murk, towards the creature that was obviously expecting him to resist.

In an instant he was face-to-face with it, whatever he'd been expecting, it was not in accordance with that he had found. The creature was build more like a biped than a normal lifeform found in the ocean. It had, by Rakurai's admittedly hurried count, four tentacles, two on either side, issuing from the area of its shoulders. Its head was shaped like a spearhead, a rather big mouth and nasty looking teeth, dark bottomless eyes and skin that looked like dusky leather. He knew of these creatures, biologically altered over a thousand years ago, and released into the wild when Parmanians turned their backs to technology. The thing was called a _Brain Rot._

The Brain Rot to snake around tentacle around his leg. Rathering than surrendering to panic, he punched at its head. One, two punches. Third punch landed on its eye. Rakurai found a soft spot. He grabbed an eye and pulled. Rakurai detected a pained yelp from the thing and the thing's hold loosened on him. It let him go and swam off.

Rakurai wasted no time, propelling upwards. He knew he was almost out of air, of course under normal circumstances he would have enough oxygen for a 4 minute dive, surmerged, maybe 5 minutes. Not the case when battling a creature though.

He saw Urd's limp body floating there and snagged her with arm as deperately paddled for the surface. The thundering within his head was everywhere. He could not think, he could not feel, he was moving through sheer determination. About 5 to 10 meters to go, his legs gave out. He was no longer moving upwards.

Somewhere between the realm of the living, and the Dead, he floated, until hands grabbed him and pulled them somewhere. Next thing he knew, he was flat on his back on the shore. Somebody was pushing on his chest and he coughted violently, sending a geyser of water exploding outward.

He blinked and looked and saw a female, staring at him with her black hair soaked and the water he'd vomited up all over her face. "Thank you for that." she muttered, drawing an arm across her eyes.

Rakurai was in shock but recovering. Normally he'd apologize, instead he tried to stand up, but he couldn't seem to make his body function correctly, and instead staggered forward on his knees, seeing Urd lying a few meters away. Another man Rakurai did not know, was applying mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to her. She wasn't moving. _No ... please NO!_ went through Rakurai's mind.

The mystery man pressed a hypospray into her neck. For a moment there seemed to be no reaction, and then suddenly her body seized up violently and shook. If Rakurai's mouth was a geyser, then Urd's was a volcano. It blasted out of her, her pink eyes wide and buglike, her arms flapping about, her legs seizing up.

The man rolled Urd onto her side, more water pouring out, and then her body shuddered and Tinney was behind her, and hand on her shoulder. He said something Rakurai could not hear, and Urd let out a low cry and cluched his hand, still trembling.

The mystery man stood up. Rakurai saw he was wearing the insignia of a medical technician. Rakurai to tried to get up again, only to fall forward, accidently throwing his entire weight on the female medicial tech. "Sorry." he muttered.

"What happened ?" the woman asked.

"A water type Biohazard." Rakurai answered.

"I will contact the authorities." the male medtech said. "You two need futher medical attention."

Urd was staring at Rakurai. Slowly full comprehension came to her, "I owe you my life ..."

Rakurai chuckled slightly, "I had to. Besides, I do not like the idea of Skuld bashing my head in with that red hammer of hers."

"For a sister she's really overprotective." Urd agreed.

"And insane." Rakurai added quickly.

"Prepare for transport." the older medtech told them. They rematerialized in a busy hospital a few seconds later. In the hallway, three medtechs, two females and one male, walking by noticed Urd, Rakurai and Tinney's lack of clothes. The Parmanian woman with the orange hair and black-blue haired male reacted with shock, making weird noises that confused Rakurai.

The female doctor who resuscitated Rakurai immediatly closed the door and sighed, "I suppose, we need to get some clothing first."

Love will find a way

"The trouble with men, Gorro," Laenia commented as the bartender passes over a flask containing her special order, then stopped before finishing the sentence.

"Having trouble putting it into words ?" Gorro asked.

"Having trouble narrowing it down to just one thing." she said, brushing her shiny aqua hair out of her eyes.

Gorro might (miracles have been known to happen) have tried to stand up for his gender, but just then the batwing doors at the front of the tavern creaks as they swung open, and Zelan walked into the bar.

"Wonderful," Laenia noted with a grimace. "A perfect example."

"Laenia !" he cried out upon seeing her. _Zelan is, I have to admit, charming. Actually, he is what several of my friends refers to as a "hot piece of--" _

_No !_ Laenia stopped herself, _I don't even want to think of him in those terms. The problem with Zelan is that while he's cute in a certain way, his sense of humour is terrible._

Laenia tried avoiding him, lest he physically injury himself. "I'll have one of what she's having," Zelan ordered Gorro as he sat down next to Laenia. He affectionately looked at her.

_If only she knew ... _Zelan thought. Miau told him that it is long overdue that he gained confidence in talking to Laenia, yet his courage failed him everytime, and usually ended in embarrassing mishap of some kind.

"Um, Zelan, are you sure you want that. She's--" the Shokan began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Hey, did I stutter ?"

Gorro glanced at Laenia for guidance. She just shrugged. "Zelan knows what he wants. Give him the same thing you gave me."

Gorro nodded, then mixed up a second flask, and handed it to him.

"Y'see ?" Zelan intoned, and drained half of the flask. It took no more than five seconds for his eyes to roll up in his head and his body to slump forward, his face flat on the table. She burst out laughing.

Gorro sighed, "I tried to tell him."

Laenia was still laughing, "Look at it this way. Now I know that the knock-out potion actually works."

My Resolve

One night after sweeps Ael and Rakurai were sitting out on the balcony, not talking, just enjoying each others company. Ael broke the silence, "I don't understand you sometimes kid," she said looking out into the dark horizon.

"Really? I did not think I was that complex."

"Why do you do this?"

It took him a minute to think about the answer. Rakurai just had to think of how to phrase it so it would make sense. "I do it for the same reason you do. We let our emotions drive us. For you it was anger and maybe it still is in a way, but I think you don't give yourself enough credit Ael. But most of all, you do it because its right and you refuse to let people get away with what is wrong." Rakurai said still looking out into the night sky, not daring to met her eyes.

"Look at me Rakurai," she said breaking me out of my reverie. "Please?"

Rakurai looked into her eyes and saw worry there. "What drives you ?" she asked again.

He paused for a minute. "I hate injustice," he finally said with great difficulty.

They sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes, Ael looking at him once in a while, then she said, "It's late kid. You should get some sleep."

Next Chapter   
Agony

Back to fiction

Author's notes: The mention of Biohazard has nothing to do with Resident Evil, or zombies. But a common Japanese RPG term to describe animals altered by human science.


	4. Chapter 2, Agony

Emotional, vulnerable, insecure.  
  
... for who would lose,  
  
Though full of pain, this intellectual being,  
  
Those thoughts that wander through eternity,  
  
To perish rather, swallowed up and lost  
  
In the wide womb of uncreated Night,  
  
Devoid of sense and motion.  
Agony Three months later. Rakurai sat on a coach in his dorm room, enjoying a day off when his communicator started beeping, urgently demanding attention. The Chief Administrator, Anndraia appeared on the monitor, Laenia standing in the background. "Cadet, come quickly. Ael has been attacked in her home !"  
* * * He arrived at her home a few minutes later. Pushing and shoving everyone out of the way as he entered her sleeping quarters. The attacker was lying in the doorway, mirror shards protruding from his chest and neck. His dark purple clothing and a small ankh-like symbol on his hands marked him as a member of a former syndicate 'the Black Blood.' Ael led a raid against the Black Blood just two days ago. The bastard organization was effectively eliminated, their homes and 'business' offices were cleaned and converted to housing for the people of the city. Twenty- nine key players in the syndicate were captured. This one was not present at the kingpin's meeting for some unknown reason. He kicked the body. Now look what happened, he thought miserably. Rakurai looked around the room, a rather intense fight occurred here. Two chairs was laying on their sides. The full length mirror was smashed and used to eliminate the intruder laying at his feet. The room had a fuzzy carpet and a ceiling with a mixture of many shades of pink and purple. Lime coloured walls were decorated by dozen small gem-like stones. A pair of nurses treated Administrator Anndraia for shock and moderte injuries, nine Guardians in full combat armor patrolled the building, another two older Guardians just outside the door to her room. Doctor Dileia and Laenia still standing vigil around Ael's bed. Slowly, Ael opened her eyes as the doctor scanned her again. I have never seen anyone seem to be in so much pain. It's amazing she's still conscious. She is really strong-willed!, the doctor thought to himself. "I am sorry. There is nothing we can do. The poison is incurable, customized to your DNA." the doctor said mournfully to Ael. Cold sweat covered her forehead as Ael ordered the medical staff to leave. Laenia, Anndraia and the doctor treating her stayed behind. I'd be damned if my face shows the kind of pain I am in, she thought when she saw her partner, standing there, unsure of himself, unsure of what to do. "Rakurai, let me take a good look at you." Rakurai felt like he was hit by a boulder as he knelt at her bedside. Clearly shocked by what he was seeing and what he heard. "Don't talk like that Angelfish." "You have grown into an honourable adult. Thank you. I have to go." "Don't say that Ael !" "Other that you I have no family", she reached for her t'santari hanging around her neck and pulled it off. "Take it. Pass on my namesake." He started crying. "Don't leave me. Don't die." "Oh, Rakurai! You always did wear your heart on your sleeve, didn't you? I think that's what I liked best about you. Me, with the chip on my shoulder. You were the best thing in my life, and I will never leave you, really." She brushed his cheek with one hand, a show of affection. He almost recoiled, no one had ever touched him like that before. "Goodbye, Rakurai, goodbye. You have to guide someone too, you know." When he refused to do as she asked, she took his hand into hers, their fingers interlacing. The t'santari caught between them. She looked at him, "From now on you have to carve out your own destiny by yourself." "Take my ship and ..." she said, her voice dropping to a whisper as she fought the darkness clouding her mind, "get out of here." Her strength depleted, Ael closed her eyes. She passed out, but was still breathing. The room fell into a dead silence, punctured seconds later by Laenia's anguised wail "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Rakurai left the room and the apartment building. Burning fury, sorrow and pain nearly blinding him as he walks through the streets, on the very edge of breakdown and complete insanity. He thought of Ael, poisoned and dying in bed. She proberly feels terribly ashamed of dying in this manner. Always the fighter, her greatest trait: fierce determination. A crusader, champion of justice, a feared Guardian to those who pray on the innocent and the helpless, everyone who takes pleasure from harming and killing others. This ISN'T HAPPENING! The woman I love is dying and there was nothing anyone can do about it ? Sick with grief, and the injustice of it all, he tried to compose himself just enough to see the road ahead. His head turned towards the sky, he let out a scream of rage that could be heard 800 meters away.  
  
Tears It offered little or no relief to everyone when the people who attacked Ael and Anndraia were captured. But it is too late now. The terrible deed has been committed, a hero has died. The unstoppable team, the perfect duo, Cadet Rakurai and the Guardian Ael Grene was no more. Laenia nearly cried herself to sleep in her room. Ael was so noble, so brave. In the service of others. Of an alien race. Maybe one that is not worthy such a gifted soul such as her's, protecting them. Now she paid the ultimate price of heroism. What kind of coward recruits five thugs to assist in an attack on a single person ? They obviously did not know Anndraia was visiting. But still, six versus two is hardly a fair fight. It was so cruel, so unfair. It was terrible to see her dying. Rakurai loved her dearly, how will he handle her death ? Imprisoned by her own thoughts, Laenia tossed and turned in a vain attempt to sleep, or atleast short-term shelter from this sensation, an unbearable ache and sadness.  
* * * Rakurai stood alone on the Guardian Academy balcony. He has been standing here since sundown, staring at the sparkling stars now spreading across the sky in the sun's absence. Ael died an hour ago, her funeral to be held at sunrise. Laenia came to his side. "You can't sleep ?" She stared ahead as well. "What ... am I doing ?" He let out a long sigh, his eyelids were swollen from crying. "Everything seemed to be going fine... But now... Ael is gone. Of course I want to avenge her death, but what am I to do ? Should I fight ? If so, what for ?" A brief silence. "I have been pondering those questions almost every minute of every day since Jate died." Laenia finally answered, looking out across Termi's skyline, twinkling lights visible in some of the houses - candles set against a dark blue canvas. "And .... ?" "And, I just don't know." "Why are we here Laenia ?" She wiped out at a couple of tears. "Are we here because we believe we can change the world around us for the better. We do it, because it is who we are." she said, her hand across her t'santari locket hanging from a necklace, the Sentinel of Justice. "Have you forgotten ?" He felt and looked utterly defeated, "No. I have not forgotten ... Yet, I cannot stand this place anymore." A long silence. Laenia looked at him, "She gave the Landale to you." He nodded. "She said, Take it and get out of here." Another long silence. "Maybe that is a good idea. You better think it over." she said. She went back inside. Left alone with his thoughts, he started considering options. Where can I go ?  
  
Hurt and Pain On the viewscreen, Nekise and Suelo looked at Rakurai with concern. "Since Ael died, I fear my own thoughts, I fear the feelings inside of me. I want to latch out, strike back. To kill." Rakurai admitted bitterly. "Little One," Suelo said with affection. "The emptiness inside of you, revenge won't make it any better. You think it will, but it won't. It'll only make the darkness swallow you whole." "Just hold on." Nekise said. "We will be there in four maybe five days." "I am leaving this planet tomorrow night. Going to Reees." Rakurai told his adoptive parents. "Why ?" both asked. "Reees trains pilots, it is something I always loved doing. If I stay here any longer, I might snap." "Stay there." Nekise said gently, but Rakurai cut him off. "I have made my decision. She was torn away from me. I must leave this place." he cried. He shut off the comm-link because they could respond. In the dark room he fell to his knees as he broke down, weeping again.  
  
Requiem At sunrise; Zelan, Laenia, Anndraia and Rakurai was joined by sixtyfour others, most of them Guardians. Rakurai stood in front of his mentor's grave. After a few moments of painful reflection, he shared his dedication to her with the others, "Your life came, borne by a tide of blood and tears.  
  
From that, you rose as a hero who worked to better lives  
  
and saved countless for certain death and bottomless despair. Requiem to the Sacrifice  
  
Ael, strong Ael  
  
Bravery of a Lion... Essence of a Protector A woman that is a part of my Soul  
  
She had the Heart of the magnificent Guardian  
  
You did all that you could do for others.  
  
Now beyond darkness, beyond time,  
  
Your will to fight injustices still shines starbright. Watch over and protect us Ael.  
  
We remember and love you." | |  
  
Next Chapter  
  
Consequences  
Back to fiction 


	5. Chapter 3, Consequences

Bits of songs and broken drums  
Are all Rakurai could recall  
So Ael Grene spoke to him only in his dreams, rare  
moments of bliss and happiness  
in a world that seem to punish everyone.

Consequences

Six years later.

Very slowly, he becomed aware of his surroundings, his eyes still closed.

His entire body ached, his head most of all. It felt like someone hit him a couple times with a steel rod in the face just for the fun of it. He was aware of three others in the room with him. Two of them standing at his bedside and looking at him.

**"How is he ?"** The voice was deep, an older man. He was speaking in the ancient language.

**"He will live. The medic has given him a painkiller."** This voice was softer, more rolling; definitely a young female.

_They're talking about me, and they think I'm asleep!_ thought Rakurai. _Well, what they don't know can't hurt them ..._

**"Do you know who he is ?"**

**"He goes by the name of Rakurai."**

_Who is this woman, and how does she know me ? I do not recognize her voice._

**"You know him from the Academy ?"**

_The Academy! Is she a Guardian too ?_

**"He probably would not remember me from that. I knew him since he was born."**

_What ? She sounds quite young, not old. Who is she ?_

**"Hmmm. Well, when he is well enough, bring him to me."**

The sound of the door sliding open and closing. He waited. _Thirty seconds should be long enough._

He twisted his legs slightly and moaned, "Where am I ?"

He, of course, already knew. She looked at him, as if examining him. "I knew you were awake."

He sat up. The woman is, he guessed is about his age; her long, wild silver hair held off her forehead by a wire circlet. Her eyes, a warm amber. He tried to play innocent, "What ?"

_No use lying. She is not falling for that. _"How do you know my name? You do not look old enough to have been around when I was born."

"You do not recognize me, do you ?"

"No."

"How could I not know your name? And no, I am not much older than you, really. I am pleasantly surprised that you know the ancient language. Most don't."

"I learned it from ... " he broke off and looks down.

The woman studies him for a second. "Tahl Leae Magami?" she finished for him. "I knew her."

_Mother._

Rakurai's head jerked up. "Wha, how, She's ... " He looked down again. The woman said nothing, neither confirming or denying it.

"You know my name. It's only fair that you tell me yours."

"En Tiaro Dayla. Call me Dayla." she said.

He was shocked. _Nioah's younger sister. I do not remember ever meeting her before, yet I know so much about her._

She started pacing. "You know why you are here, in this infirmary and under heavy guard ?"

He nodded. She paused before continuing, "You realize you held hostage the lives of 448 people and attacked a starship's command center, and its staff."

He nodded again.

"You hi-jacked a battlecruiser, ready go your damn kamikaze mission ? What were to planning ?"

He looked up at her, "Revenge."

"Revenge for what ?"

"Revenge for the seven friends I lost. They were killed during the attack on our homeworld."

"Almost everyone in this sector has lost someone during that attack. You do not see them that doing what you did, now do you ?"

"Almost everyone who I cared for is dead because of them." he said defensively.

"That still gives you no right."

They look at each other in eerie silence. Her voice turns softer and calmer. He learned long ago, this is usually a bad thing. "You damned fool." she paused. "Know what the punishment is, for gross violations like that and attacking the crew of your own ship ?"

He felt as if his skin was being peeled away, slowly. He nodded again in shame. The insane anger of the moment he felt when he took over that ship left him. But he wished for a means to lash back at the enemy who destroyed him inside. A "little" vengeance.

"The punishment was lifelong labor camp or exile ... " she let it hang.

She sighed again, "Consider yourself lucky. I did I could to avoid that from happening. However, effective immediately you are stripped of your rank and required to take a year's absence from the Guardian Collective."

Rakurai reeled mentally. Dayla starts walking towards the door, "I really wish we met under better circumstances younger cousin."

His face become pale, his stomach churning. With that said, Dayla walked out of the door and was out of sight a few seconds later. Doctor Miau was pretending to check records and overheard the entire conversation. Rakurai was in shock and her presence did not quite register on him. Miau exited the room a minute later, heading to her quarters to contact Laenia.

Five minutes later, her shocked face appeared on Miau's monitor. "I am on my way. Thank you." Laenia said, shutting down the communicator.

Next Chapter   
New Beginnings

Back to fiction


	6. Chapter 4, New Beginnings

We aren't angels, so in the midst of the pain of living,  
when we look our own weakness in the eyes, we begin to realize the meaning   
of gentleness. Don't fake the smile you gave to others. Sincerely  
letting your tears flow also requires strength. We aren't angels, but  
we can spread the wings called courage, and embrace each other with  
a definite warmth, instead of with the sorrow engraved on our hearts.  
If you close your eyes, I'm sure...

New Beginnings

It was a very warm night, but a gentle breeze keeps the temperature comfortable. A single moon shone brightly overhead, reflecting a pale white light onto its parent planet.

Half naked from the waist up, Rakurai sat alone on a beach, his eyes closed. Diverse battle scars mar his scaly, emerald green body. A pair of tarnished lockets, _t'santari_, were strung around his neck. Rakurai was barely over 21, but his face has been aged by ordeal, the pain in his eyes had dimmed, but was not gone.

For the last two years he has been reliving the terrible memories of his last battle, the effect it had on him and the consequences of his actions after he went mad. The day he wish never happened. A fateful day, two years ago ...

The Dominion's failed to conquer the seventh planet of this star system, the homeworld and very heart of the Edenian Federation of Worlds. The planet recorded its darkest day ever, millions died at the hands of the Founders during the attack. Sisters without their brothers and mothers wept at the onslaught of home and hearts. Many families left shattered. The destruction had stolen all the strength and joy from their once peaceful lives.

At this terrible cost, the Dominion was pushed back and out of Edenian territory. All that was left of Camineet and a number of other cities around the planet was a random tangle of metals and concrete, almost subterranean in its aspect -- as if hell had erupted through the grounds and kept on growing.

But, that was another time, another place. A state of grace exists here on Edenia Minor, it is peaceful here. Endless beaches, warm water currents void of big predators and the sky's beautiful changing colours was quite pleasing to the eye and to the mind. A little sanctuary away from civilization where for the last two years, he spent most of his time swimming.

Memories he would rather forget, cast off to the ocean. A fragmented man was slowly healing.

_Wait, Danger!_  
There is a disturbance of silence ...

Behind him, someone quietly emerged from the bush. Without opening his eyes or turning around to face the source of the noise, "Nice try, pal."

The voice replied, "You are never going to believe what happened."

"Never going to believe what ?"

"The entire Dominion fleet was returning through that anomaly as we speak."

Rakurai glanced back, "You got to be joking."

"You can check for yourself. The entire sector is talking about it already. They has been defeated on the other side. The Dominion has even closed its borders. Completely withdrawn."

Rakurai grinned. "I have to meet these people."

"You and me both pal."

"Who you are these people ? What was their home world called ?"

"Numans or something, I think, their base of operations is on the planet called Earth."

"That is a weird name for a planet."

Wiuen nodded.

"Still work on that freighter ?"

Wiuen groaned softly. "Yes. Why not come with me ? We are heading out now, just out to Tielar then we return to Prime."

Rakurai nodded. He remembered Tielar was about five days from Edenia Minor.

Wiuen tapped a small metallic device on the top of his right hand. **"Ryuka, mieu."**

At their feet, a small column of cyan light appeared and rose from the ground, while a larger column of green light surrounded them both from a height of two meters, falling from above. Then there was a moment of disorientation as they rematerialize onboard the small freighter waiting in orbit.

He turned to Wiuen, "I have not been in space for more than two years. This feels weird, the sound of the engines and surrounded by so much metal."

"You have gotten used to the wide open spaces, haven't you ?"

Rakurai nodded as the ship broke orbit. He put a hand on his stomach, damn space sickness. "I need to lay down a bit. Where are my quarters ?"

Next Chapter   
Home ... 

Back to fiction

Author's notes  
- The next chapter occurs between "StarTrek DS9: Avatar Part II" and "Mission: Gamma Part I"  
- A "tenday" is the Edenian version of a week (7 days). A tenday is 10 days long.  
- Jem'Hadar can become invisible via a device implanted in them, called shrouding. When shrouded, they can be detected by a sensor device.

- Aftermath of the Dominion attack on the Edenian homeworld. A combined fleet attacked and destroyed every cloning facility and shipyard within 9 lightyears of the Line (Across the border and into Dominion territory). The Dominion was weakened and the borders shared with two other neighbouring empires had to be reinforced.


	7. Chapter 5, Home

Mother, looking at me, tell me what do you see ?  
Yes, I've lost my mind.

Home is where the heart is

Rakurai beamed down to Camineet at noon, heading to his adoptive parents' house. It was located in the eastern edge of town overlooking the ocean, that used to be where the floating city of Nesha was located. As he walked through the busy streets, he was amazed at how much of the city had been rebuilt. Almost like nothing had happened here.

No one was home, but he found an organizer containing an audio message in his room. He grabbed a knapsack and carefully chose a few belongings before playing the message.

He recognized her kind voice, "Dear One, sorry I am not there to say farewell. Just remember every storm has an end. Every night brings a new morning. What is important is to trust those you love and never give up. Laenia wants to meet with you before you leave. All my love, Suelo."

He flopped down on a chair, surveying the room. This might be the last time he ever steps foot in this room.

Rakurai was extremely tired when he laid down on a coach in her large apartment to wait for her. Laenia entered the living room. "Hi sistwerp." he greeted her.

"Hi fungus face. Move over." she told him.

"Not likely."

She sat on him. Unable to move, she had him pinned down on the sofa. "What happened to you ?" she asked innocently as he struggled underneath her.

"Five hours stuck in a shuttlecraft with Wiuen."

Laenia chuckled quietly, "You poor thing."

Wiuen yelled down the hallway, "I heard that!"

She scolded him, "Quiet Wiuen. Eiko is sleeping."

Rakurai stopped straggling. He looked at his closest friend, in many ways they even know what the other is thinking and going to do. "Laenia. Wiuen and I are going to be gone for a while."

"When will you be back ?" she asked.

He swallowed, "I am not sure. We are going to visit the homeworld of the species who defeated the Dominion."

Wiuen walked into the living room. He lowered his voice, "We have to get going."

Laenia hugged Rakurai, "Take care of yourself. Have your fun then come back home."

"I will." he said. Wiuen and Rakurai started to head for the door. Laenia whispered, "Stay safe Rakurai."

An hour before heading to the space port located at the Tor, Rakurai stopped at a medical facility to have his permanent neural implant and translator checked.

Rakurai waited in an examining room, Tilendi entered the room with his aide, an elderly Shokan woman dressed in long green and gold tunic, carrying a medic's bag. "Good day. I trust you are well." the doctor greeted.

"I am. Congratulations on your promotion."

He nodded. "Are you wearing a language implant or datapatch now?" His aide calibrated her scanner and began to examine Rakurai.

"Nano lauguage implant, audio and visual translator." he answered.

She put the scanner away. "I must replace the device." she said and withdrew from her bag an airhypo and tipped it with a bionode that enclosed a tiny wire coil. "The insertion site may sting a little. The old device will dissolve as this one takes over."

She held the airhypo against his neck for an instant. "There."

He thanked the two medics and met up with Wieun. As soon as they exited the building, they started walking toward the Tor.

Insomnia and Memories

She was having a really lousy day.

En Tiaro Dayla stepped on a camouflaged urchin while hiking in the Hydra Marshes at the foot of Baya Malay mountains. A friend rushed her to a hospital in Scion. The antidote administered was almost as bad as the poison. She was unable to sleep; the drugs caused hallucinations, strange dreams and vivid memories to surface.

**_Sitting in the shallow surf, under the midday sun, Dayla held him in her arms for the first time. The boy was born earlier in the day, just before sunrise. His name means 'protagonist' in the old lauguage, she thought. "NO. NO. Stop that," she softly scolded her baby cousin who was amusing himself by trying to grab her long white hair. _**

_**Successfully deterred, he put his tiny hands on her cheeks. "The two emotions most associated with your namesake, Rakurai, are hope and determination. You do not back down, and you never give up in the face of anything. Always remember that." **_

_**He smiled at her. "Hungry little one ?" Dayla asked him. **_

_**"Sai." he mumbled, a gas grin on his face. **_

**_"I will accept that as a yes. Let's go find your mother."_**

Dayla tossed and turned again in another attempt to go to sleep.

Lift off

He stood in the poorly lit hanger bay, looking ahead. The long, sleek silver profile is unmistakable. _Poor thing has been sitting here, unused for two years now, _Rakurai thought.

The illusion of the perfect Predator. Graceful wings extend from its side, angling backwards with two more just above them pointing towards a tapering nose. From its underside, almost halfway up the sides and nose is gray coloured, while the rest is painted black. Four large impulse engines protruded from the aft section.

The vessel is a former police interceptor / corvette. Powerful enough to attack or defend against nearly any bandit vessel commonly used in this sector of space. Additional shields and weapons ensure decent odds in a battle against two or three Jem'Hadar strike cruisers.

"Ship, power up all systems." Rakurai said.

The hanger lit up in a white glow as the engines powered up. The deflector dish started glowing dim red while navigational lights activated around the sides. Prominently displayed across the sides and the bottom of the wings, lit up by additional lights was,

LANDALE 2

Wiuen and Rakurai entered the cockpit from the side door. Rakurai slipped into the pilot's seat to check pre-flight status and overall system reports. His suspicions were confirmed; the ship was in need of a lot of maintainance. _Harmonic values a little too low, Synchronization rate: 81 . The secondary computer core, Phononmezer cannon is offline pending repairs. 1,518 kilograms of deuterium, more than enough for a long range trip, about sixty two days._

Wiuen programmed a flightplan into the nav console. Rakurai knew the wormhole was about twenty-two days away. _How far is this planet Earth from the wormhole ?_

As soon as the Landale exited the atmosphere, Rakurai activated impulse engines. A jolt passed through the ship. "What was that ?" Wiuen asked, his eyes wide as an alarm went off.

"Dammit. 12.8 energy loss from second impulse engine, compensating." Rakurai said.

"Are you sure the ship is space worthy ?" Wiuen inquired.

Rakurai shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

Wiuen was not taking the news well, much to Rakurai's amusement as he engaged the warp drive.

Alien spacestation

The tension in OPS was quite visible, especially on the junior officers. "The wormhole is opening. Something is coming through." Crewman Julintie announced.

The wormhole swirled and opened like the flower. A flower that might reveal an invading Dominion fleet. "Yellow alert."

Lieutenant Nog scanned the tiny vessel as the first readings returned, displayed on his console.

**LENGTH: 46.3 METERS  
WIDTH: 26.9 M  
HEIGHT: 14.8 M  
MASS: 480 TONS  
WARNING! SCANS OF INTERIOR REFLECTED**

The Andorian science officer seemed very excited. Like an engineer who just found a big toy. "Look at the energy signature on that thing!"

"Analysis." barked the station's commander.

"I am reading ... four, five, six cannons of unknown type on the vessel." Nog reported to his commanding officers.

"We are being hailed." the Andorian said.

The Landale landed on runabout pad D. The first thing Rakurai and Wiuen noticed getting out of their vessel was the gravity. It was much higher than what they are used to. Getting around was going to be very difficult.

_Unfortunately,_ they are the first Edenians to visit the station and this Quadrant as they called it. They were greeted by three aliens, two males and a female. The woman introduced herself. "Welcome to Deep Space Nine. I am Colonel Kira Nerys."

Rakurai took a moment in answering, surveying the room. "I am recognized as Rakurai and my friend here is recognized as Wiuen."

The two Edenians was unsure on how to proceed, they were not expecting this and both was inexperienced at diplomatic matters. The bearded man spoke, "I am Commander Elias Vaughn. This is our Chief of Operations, Lieutenant Nog."

Rakurai was very uncomfortable, he was certainly not expecting this, "I do not mean to be rude, but Wiuen and I are nothing more than ordinary travellers. We are not diplomats."

"I can understand that," the human said. "This is standard procedure, and we thought you were here to make contact."

"No." Wiuen confirmed.

"However ..." Rakurai said, "We are new to this sector of space. I would appreciate any information you can give us."

"Maps and territories." Wiuen added.

"I can set you up with a computer terminal with direct access the Starfleet Office of Public Information." the human offered.

The stress of the high gravity was starting to show on Rakurai's face. "I would like to request a quick meeting with you later on, not formal, any time you choose, if that if acceptable." the human said.

"I would like that Captain." Wiuen said. The Bajoran woman spoke, "Chief, please show them to their quarters."

Wiuen and Rakurai walked down a corridor of the habitat ring when the Ferengi interrupted them. "Sirs. Requesting permission to take a look inside your ship ?"

"No." Rakurai said immediatly. "Standard operating procedure prohibits access by others, not withstanding an emergency."

Nog looked very disappointed. He'd have to settle for second price now, "What kind of propulsion system does your ship employ ?"

"Advanced Artifical singlarity powered Warp drive."

Nog looked stunned upon hearing this, as he stopped at a set of doors. "This is your quarters Sir."

"Thank you." Wiuen replied.

Inquiries

Rakurai went straight to the computer and pulled up information about the United Federation of Planets. For the next three hours he looked through the data and eventually searched for information on Earth. He stopped as a dozen options was displayed on the monitor. "Computer, what is Starfleet Academy ?"

"Starfleet Academy the educational branch of Starfleet for citizens wishing to serve in Starfleet. Do you wish to see more information ?"

Rakurai prompted the computer to continue.

The computer played a video file with a pleasant voice narrating, "Set on a pristine area of land, 80383 square metres in size, the Main Earth Campus is set between the Pacific and Lake Merced. Starfleet Academy is located a short distance from the city centre of San Francisco. The campus is one of great beauty and high technology. Classic red-brick halls blend with sleek modern structures, surrounded by sweeping views of the ocean. Modern though the design is, it remains faithful to the traditional collegiate idea with interlinked courts and staircases on which students' and Fellows' rooms intermingle. In this self-contained world, you can go quickly from your dorm to class, from the gym to the ball field, or from the wardroom to the waterfront.

"Starfleet Academy facilities include some of the most sophisticated labs in the world like the Starship Training Simulators. The Lynn Johnson Center is one of the finest, well-equipped athletic centers in North America."

Rakurai selected the more information option on the workstation monitor. The computer continued, "San Francisco campus is split into 9 sectors: First year training, Command, Engineering, Science, Piloting, Medical, Security, residence, and courtyard/beach. A total of four libraries, seven residences, five student centres can be found on the Academy grounds. A large courtyard is located on the north-western corner. Each residence has a Student Lounge.

"Please note that the first year compulsory curriculum at Starfleet Academy includes survival classes. These facilities are located in Brazil, Canada, Spain and India. Most Security and Tactical training facilities are located Australia, South Africa and Namibia while the small craft flightrange is in New Zealand. Second and third year Starbase administration is taught in France, Belgium and for their final year onboard Starbase One."

Rakurai inquired about entry requirements. The voice returned along with more video, "Aptitude tests are used in the education system in order to aid the student in selecting the academic areas in which they show a natural talent or aptitude. Physical and mental records are examined. The student is then told, based on the tests and records, the areas in which the candidate has shown an aptitude. The student is then advised of the areas in which they would probably excel and thus enjoy. Mathematics is compulsory and thus the screening would show if the student requires further assistance.

"The absence of a general knowledge test helps to avoid cultural bias and keeps the tests multinational and avoids the aptitude tests being used as I.Q. tests and labelling the student. If a subject is not on the list of aptitudes, it merely means the student does not have an aptitude in that subject but, with further assistance, may perform that subject. The tests never prevent or restrict the students range of choices. If the student is ill at the time of the testing, unhappy with the results, or performs poorly then they can automatically resit the tests."

Wiuen returned from the kitchenette where he'd been experimenting so-called Alpha Quadrant food from the replicator (with some messy results with a Vulcan soup which had Rakurai rush him to the Infirmary), "Where are you looking at now ?" he asked.

"An idea." Rakurai said. "But I need you along for the ride."

"Of course."

"But ... we need a recommendation from a command level officer. Proberly that human guy. The Edenian Federation of Worlds could soon make contact with these people inanyways, and usually exchanges a few officers. A sure-fire way to a quick promotion in the Guardian Collective."

The Interview

Commander Elias Vaughn was left deep in thought when Rakurai and Wiuen approached him about getting a sponsor to enter Starfleet Academy. He talked to them for half an hour each, then sent them to Ezri in order to get a psychological record of them. She returned two hours ago to his office. "What do you think of the tall one ?" he asked Ezri.

"He's an engineering genius. But he likes to joke around a little too much for my liking."

"And the other one ?"

"Rakurai doesn't like to talk to strangers, perhaps he's overwhelmed, being so far from home. His demeanor is very guarded."

"Think they will pass the entrance exam ?"

"Rakurai, proberly. Wiuen, for sure."

"Thank you Dax."

Hatred

Two days later, Wiuen and Rakurai got up early to explore their new surroundings.

Rakurai thought the interior architecture and colour scheme was dull. Wiuen found it a little depressing to look at. They approached the cultural center of the civilian population, when Rakurai saw the one thing he hoped to never see again.

A single Jem'Hadar was sitting at a table observing people moving into and out of the Promenade. Fueled by rage, he ran forward.

Seconds later, he was on top of the Jem'Hadar, punching its face into a bloody mess. He cannot remember the next few minutes with perfect clarity. A number of security officers surrounded him and tried to talk to him, told him to cease his attack. When he refused, the Bajoran woman shot him.

He paced back and forth across the holding cell like a caged beast for an hour before two women arrived. He recognized the first one, the same woman who shot him, Ro Laren. The second woman was a little shorter, a trail of spots running along her hairline. He remembered her, the shy one, Ezri Dax. Ro glared at him. "Why did you attack Taran'Atar ?"

"Who ?" he asked, confused.

"The Jem'Hadar you assaulted."

"I have never heard of a Jem'Hadar with a name before."

"You have a history with the Jem'Hadar ?" Ezri asked.

Rakurai turned and started pacing again, "That is putting it mildly."

"You just attacked him for no reason." Ro said.

"I am not in the habit of striking without provocation. Seeing one of them again provoked a deep personal anger in me. I doubt you can understand."

"I understand." Ro admitted in a lowered voice. This certainly was news to Ezri, but she hid it well, Rakurai saw the flash of emotion. Rakurai looked at Ro, slightly confused but intrigued as well.

Ezri whispered something to Ro, he could not hear it above the hum of the forcefield generators. _This thing sounds damaged, I might be able to break through._

Rakurai looked at them, hatred in his voice, and a great sadness, "Most of my friends were murdered by Jem'Hadar."

Ro looked apologetic for a second, then she pressed a button on the wall to disable the forcefield. "Kira ordered you be escorted to your ship and to leave immediately."

He nodded.

Scarlet Demon

Rakurai dozed off in the sleeping quarters. The Landale's mighty S2 starstep engine softly pulsating like an organic heartbeat in the background.

Rakurai woke with a start, sitting up straight, deeply disturbed about the twisted nightmare. He was tempted to let out a scream of anger at the universe when he found a small trail of blood running down the left side of his face, originating from his mouth.

He wiped it off. Wiuen came from the cockpit to check on him. "Hey, pal. The computer ..." Wiuen trailed off, looking at him. "Are you well ?"

He nodded, but Wiuen persisted, "Perhaps we should get you run a med-scan on you, - "

"No." The response was firm, a tone not to be argued with. His expression was grim. "No need of that. I am well."

"I am having trouble with navigation. The computer keeps referring to a missing instruction set, block 4118."

"The secondary core is unplugged, the ship is trying to access something from it." Rakurai said as he got up. Wiuen followed him to the cockpit where he opened the maintance closet.

Inside was a red metal box with a handle on its curved lid. He opened it, revealing the molded foam interior that would protect the computer core against damage while in transit. He went to another console into which a round socket was set. He then put one end of the computer core into the slot and pressed a button.

A screen flickered to life before him, **ACCESS REQUESTED TO ENGINEERING MASTER SYSTEM. SCANNING INTERIOR AND EXTERIOR. SECURITY MODE 9 ACTIVATED. PASSWORD REQUIRED **as a keyboard slid out. He typed in the code slowly. **_Melodies of life_**

**AUDIO PASSWORD REQUIRED**

"Deep water black."

The terminal beeped acknowledgement. **ACCESS GRANTED. NO DOMINION AGENTS FOUND**

But nothing happened. "Hmm... everything else looks fine to me," he said as the diagnostic completed its cycle and displayed the results. Rakurai placed the component back into its platform and began to secure it and place the wires back into it.

An extra wire and an extra socket in the component was left over. Shrugging, he placed the wire into its socket and was rewarded by a shower of sparks and a high voltage jolt.

Wiuen helped him get back on his feet as a row of tiny yellow lights blinked on the core's control panel. "ALMOST BLOODY TIME !" a voice yelled. It came from everywhere and nowhere. Wiuen looked around wide-eyed. "THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL UNPLUG ME !" the voice threatened.

A hologram materialized in front of Wieun. The figure was tall and lean with an icy, penetrating stare emanating from her blue eyes. Her peachy skin was a stark contrast against her bright red hair, amplifying her long, pointed, black-rimmed ears. A single, gold earring protruding the dark tip of her left ear. She was clad in black metallic armor and a flowing, pale blue cape. A tri-blade emblem adored her stomach armor plate plus a rather large disruptor pistol occupied a holster that hung off each hip.

"Hi Siren." Rakurai greeted the new arrival.

"Hey Dumb Dumb," she said, the AI's favourite nickname was Rakurai, "there is a cloaked ship following us and it is trying to scan me. Permission to have a little fun ?" Siren asked with the mischievous grin.

"What cloaked ship ?" Wiuen and Rakurai demanded.

"A large shuttle type vessel, light Duranium Tritanium single hull. Starfleet design. One pilot, no passengers. Scanning for weaponry and defensive strength." she scowled, her eyes narrowed in the direction of the cloaked runabout. "Threat analysis, laughable."

"They seem a little nervous with us heading directly to Earth. The only reason to send a cloaked ship after us, is to spy on us. I wonder why they are so spooked." Wiuen said.

"They figure we cannot detect cloaked ships, so be it." Rakurai said. "Siren, maintain surveillance mode. Remodulate the sensor reflecting shell as necessary. And otherwise, behave yourself."

"You are no fun." she sulked.

Alien homeworld

Wiuen and Rakurai arrived on Earth nine days later. After passing their entrance exams, they decided to get to know the people better by spending time on each continent.

Wiuen disappeared while they were visiting Thailand, chasing after an Orion woman, not to be seen or heard from again. Pretty normal behaviour for him, so Rakurai decided to tour the planet's largest cities and sites by himself.

Impressive sights he seen included the peace Obelisk of Ireland, Great wall of China, and the huge Millennium Tower at Victoria Falls. He dived at Elphinstone reef, Egypt. The soft corals and orange anthias reminded him of home.

He then visited the planet's moon and the two terraformed planets in the system. When he was not traveling, he researched the histories of several Federation worlds and the citizens that made up the colourful tapestry of the United Federation of Planets. All in all, he discovered this Federation is very identical to the Edenian Federation of Worlds.

Next Chapter   
The subspace Café

Back to fiction

Author's notes  
Slicers: A projectile weapon with three blades, similar to a boomerrang. A slicer can be folded up to be used as a makeshift knife.  
Millennium Tower, see reference: Episode guide Season 1 07 'Ceremony'  
Jem'Hadar strike cruisers. The small 'fighters', usually attacks in groups of 3. A single 'hunter-pack' of strike cruisers are a significant threat to Excelsior and even to Ambassador and Intrepid class ships.


	8. Chapter 6

I knew a man who lived in fear.  
It was huge, it was angry it was drawing near.  
Behind his house, a secret place  
was the shadow of a demon he could never face.

The Subspace Café

Rakurai learned of a popular venue, frequently visited by Starfleet cadets: the Subspace Café. He spent several in the café observing the people.

Every morning for the last two days, he noticed a young human woman in a long red jumpsuit came in at 0900 hours with a strange looking Vulcan female. The human woman had long red hair that fell to the small of her back, and she carried herself with an easy, self-assured grace. He admired her confidence, something he seemed to have lost since arriving on this planet. He felt out of place, lost.

On the third day, she come in with more friends: a Caitian, a human male and female. The Caitian was accompanied by a large red dog. Rakurai looked at the woman when he thought she was not looking.

Every few minutes, they laughed out loud, even the Vulcan, causing him a great deal of confusion based on what he learned about her people. Rakurai knew for sure that she wasn't Romulan, he found most people holds a strong resentment towards them. Romulans only set foot once on this planet, but that was over a century ago.

Rakurai thought they did not notice him. He was wrong. The Vulcan whispered, "I think Mister Green and Scary over there kind of looks like a raptor."

"Raptor ?" the woman said in surprise, a little too loud though.

"What is a raptor ?" the Caitian asked.

"Very smart dinosaur, cute too." the Vulcan said.

"Cute ?" the red haired woman said longer than me meant to.

"Well cute to me." the Vulcan answered in a hushed voice.

"You are crazy Mouse, " the red haired woman remarked.

Mouse smiled, "Some people have known that for a long time."

"What is dinosaur ?" the Caitian asked, confused.

"Lizards that used to live on Earth, they have been extinct for millions of years." the human woman replied.

Mouse peered at him from the corner of her eye. "He is going it again."

"Well then we have to do something about it, right ?" the human woman said as she got to her feet. Mouse tried to stop her, but her friend was all ready out of reach.

She walked right over to the stranger at the bar. "Hi there. My name is Alice."

He could not get his jaw to move. "So ... are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to tell me your name ?" she asked.

"I am recognized as Rakurai." he finally managed to say.

She heard the words, Striker, or Stryker.

"Stryker, eh ?" Alice took him forcefully by the arm and dragged him over to her table. Pointing at the people sitting at the table. "Stryker, meet MRess, Ray, Mouse and Deanne. Guys, this is Stryker."

Author's note: The translator mistranslated Rakurai as Stryker.

Introductions

Stryker sat down at the table and greeted everyone. He looked at Ray for a second. The human had a medium brown complexion, a few grains of beach sand in his black hair. His attire was simple, black shorts and a red shirt without sleeves. Stryker recalled Mouse calling him, "Island boy" earlier.

_Uh, so Deanne was the another human woman's name, _he thought, looking at her. She was slim, her skin softly toned and lightly tanned. Her lips were small, brown eyes with a tint of dark blue around the edges. Her golden hair was folded and kept up with two clips at the back while the front half is left to come down at both sides of her face. Her clothing consisted of long black jeans and an orange-pink skirt with a zipper front, half undone to show her navel. Below she wore her skirt were two belts hanging loose around her waist. Deanne tried not looking at him, he wondered why.

He then turned to look at MRess. Typical to Caitians, his entire body was covered by yellow-orange fur, and his neck surrounded by a golden mane. _That thing must be hard to comb through each day._

Stryker looked at Alice. Her skin was lightly tanned, although a bit darker than Deanne's. She wore a similar red outfit that she's been wearing for the last three days. Her red hair was long and hung loosely, almost chaoticaly around her shoulders. Her voice, soft almost lyrical, with a slight and enduring _th_ when she says _s_. Her electric green eyes full of spirit and vitality. Stryker sensed a positive attitude in Alice, she's the quick witted type and obviously loved to laugh.

Next, his attention fell on the weird Vulcan. It is hard not to notice her. Mouse wore a grayish-white shirt and pants, a black belt made out of something like suede. Her skin, a heated shade of pink, her eyes a few shades darker. Purple lips, bright orange hair tied up in a high, pointy ponytail and eyebrows of the same colour. Black nail polish, the tips painted silver. She had small but intricately designed gray tattoos on her forehead and around her eyes, however it set off her harsh beauty by giving her face a striking look. A pair of small vampire fangs did not escape his notice either.

After a few moments of silence, Alice turned to him. "What species are you and where are you from ?"

"I am Edenian. My homeworld is called Edenia Prime."

"I never heard of it before. Where is it ?" Alice asked.

"In the G quadrant. Located in Sanige Forren sector."

"Gamma Quadrant." Ray corrected him.

Alice thought she could sense a feeling of loneliness in his voice, "Far from home, eh ?"

"Something like that." he said thoughtfully. _Damn this audio translator._

"Your homeworld is a water type planet, right ? Can you breath underwater ?" Alice inquired.

"Yes and no. But I can hold my breath and stay under for up to six minutes." Stryker replied. "You really know archaeology and xenology quite well ... Alice."

"My parents are both scientists. Almost everyone in my family is. How long have you been on Earth ?"

"Forty days."

While he was talking to the others, Alice examined Stryker's unusual clothes. He was wearing black boots, matching leather gloves, navy blue pants and a black open chest body-suit. An tri-star insignia of some kind was displayed on his belt. She made a mental note of it to ask him about it later.

He felt the feelings of awkwardness around these unfamiliar people start to dissipate, when he asked "Mind if I ask you a few questions ?"

They looked at each other for a few seconds and nodded, "Sure."

"You are all going to attend Starfleet academy ?" he asked. Nods come from around the table.

He could not resist his next question as he turned to Mouse, "I have never seen a Vulcan laughing before."

Mouse smiled, brushing a strand of her hair back, tucking it behind one of her pointed ears. "Not Vulcan, I am Vellorian, remotely related to Romulans and Vulcans. We are not as stuck up as Vulcans, we like to have fun and things like that."

"Uh, " was all Stryker could manage as Mouse and Alice laughed softly.

"So, what do you do for fun around here ?" Stryker asked.

Hot Cheeks

_"I am going to regret this !"_ he thought to himself.

A minute before lift off, two female instructors looked at their class of students. The blonde haired spoke first, "Listen up people. I want everyone to have a good time. I just ask that everyone of you follow one very important rule. Just one simple rule."

The students all looked at her, she held their full attention now. The blue haired one addressed them, "If you feel the need to vomit," She raised her voice for emphasis, "DON'T!"

Eleven people stared at her.

_"I am really going to regret this !"_

Dressed in a silver dropsuit, Stryker was staring out the gaping jump-off port at the huge blue and white orb hanging in space before him -- and was frozen to the spot. His knees wouldn't work. _I hate heights. I really really hate heights._

Alice jumped out. He untensed near the jump port in preparation to back away from it. But the instructor, Maxine had other ideas. She waited for just the right moment, then put her foot on his behind and shoved him out of the shuttlecraft. He paniced, arms cartwheeling as he tried to grab something, anything to halt his descent.

After the initial shock and near 'heart attack', he had to admit that the experience is a blast. There he and Alice were, hanging over the Earth in their own personal orbit. After nine minutes, his instruments informed him that his orbit was decaying.

They started their descent. Alice skimmed the atmosphere, sparks literally flying out from under her feet. She shrieked in delight from the thrill of it. Stryker winced at the shriek, "Ouch, my head."

Alice was having fun, "Hey!" she said through the communicator. "There's really nothing to this!"

They fell, and fell, and fell for more than twenty minutes. Alice attempted to etch her name in the sky, using the smoke created from the friction before she'd drop below the safety zone.

The friction from his sheer falling speed created smoke as well. What followed turned a joyful ride into a frightening plunge. Somehow, his feet whipped out from under him, putting him into a backward tumble.

He remembered what to do from the simulation. He was able to halt the tumble, but did not have the strength to reposition his feet under himself. He was falling, backside first, towards the grassy plains of South America. Fortunately, the safety chute automatically deployed with a satisfying yank to his entire person. He knew now that he was going to be all right.

Alice's chute opened too, moments later. Little did she know, is that her suit had come dangerously close to failure, measured by the degree of charring on her 'backside.'

"How do you feel ?" she asked him when he safely landed next to her on the grass prairie. The feet of their dropsuits were blackened, charred by the heat as they entered the atmosphere.

He shrugged as he pulled off his helmet, "I cannot feel my legs. In fact, I cannot feel anything. I am completely numb all around."

Their hands flew to their ears as a pair of sound shockwaves come from above. "Sonic boom!" Alice whooped. Stryker simply slumped, content to sit on the ground where it is safe. No more damn falling. He looked up at her, "And worst of all is, I am still scared of heights."

For the remainder of the day, they dropped three more times, each time more professionally than the last. Unfortunately, Alice ended up with the nickname of "Hot Cheeks," which the instructors had branded her with -- even more unfortunate that it spread like wildfire among the other jumpers. She did however threaten to decapticate Stryker if he told this to anyone about this nickname, especially Mouse. Something about Mouse must never know or 'I will never hear the end of this.'

Tired thoughts

Stryker arrived at his apartment shortly before 2300 hours. He got partially undressed and laid down in his _bed._ Fountains activated to fill it up with salty water.

He closed his eyes. Faces of his five new friends flashed in his mind. He first thought of the golden haired woman. _The flail looking one, Deanne. There is something unique to her, missing from the others in the group._

He thought about it for a minute before finally identifying it. _Her pure spirit, her innocence. A direct opposite from Mouse and Alice. I am guessing she is about the same age as Alice. Why is she so shy ? I hope I did not intimidate her today. _

_Deanne seems to be involved with MRess, paying little attention to the group. I could not help but notice that there seems to be bitter rivalry going on between Mouse and Deanne. _

_Alice is both, beautiful and kind. I definitely like her best out of the entire group. _

_Alice and Mouse, the odd couple. Formerly thieves and renegade girls on the run. Their history together is quite strange. They travelled together in a shuttle for nearly six years when they got stuck on Betazed as the Dominion invaded and occupied the planet. He heard stories of how they had to hide in a dangerous system of caves to protect them from Jem'Hadar patrols, how the Betazoids fought back with poison blow darts._

He thought about the feral woman named Mouse. _She is opinionated, very abrasive. The woman certainly has an adventurous spirit, a glutton for excitement. Her behaviour seems odd, even forced upon herself for some reason. Maybe she is trying to run away from something or someone in her past. The woman seems to have infinite energy reserves. Is Mouse a name or a nickname ? _

_MRess is very curious about his environment. That nose of his is pretty damn amazing. Most interesting, his movements are always deliberate and his attention, sharply focused. His voice certainly is unusual and quite interesting, soft but with a deep, purring resonance. _

_Ray is definitely more serious than the three women. He does not like me, come to think about it, neither does Mouse. _

_Maybe I should unleash Wiuen on her. That is, if I can find him._

He smirked, then burst out laughing at the entertaining idea.

Next Chapter   
Party night

Back to fiction


	9. Chapter 7

Starry sky ...  
Can I still see the light ?  
What have I got?  
What have I done?  
What has it cost me?

Party night

Four months later.

A red-haired woman sat in her room, working at the computer. On the desk next to the computer, a photo of the laughing Brangwin triplets; Jubilee, Sakura and Alice.

Alice was upset about the message she received an hour ago. Instead of coming home, her parents' new assignment means they will away from Earth for another four years. She really missed them.

Mouse burst into the room. She was wearing a short bronze-gold crush dress, a matching choker with long purple pants and knee-high bronze boots. Her hair had little strains dangling and bouncing at her face and neck. "It's almost time!"

"I'm just about done, Mouse." Alice answered, checking over some files on her computer.

Mouse walked over and turned the computer monitor off. "Those can wait, " she said, "For now, we have to get you ready. So what are you going to wear ?"

"Wear ?"

"Don't tell me you were intending to wear just your birthday suit and a smile, " Mouse teased with a sly smile. "It might get everyone's attention, but it might also get you arrested. Trust me, I know."

Alice looked at her curiously over her final comment. "Don't ask, " Mouse insisted. Alice chuckled, but did as Mouse requested.

"Well, I was thinking about wearing this, " Alice said, pointing to the dress laying on her bed. It was a sleeveless, off-white dress that came mid way to the knees, fitted through the waistline and it had a heart-shaped neckline. Simple, yet elegant.

"You will look wonderful !" Mouse exclaimed.

Alice remained thoughtful for a moment but Mouse caught her in the act. "You really like the big green guy with the scary yellow eyes, don't you ?"

Alice considered her answer carefully, "Nothing is scarier than you Mouse."

"Hey !" Mouse mock-protested.

Deanne switched off the vid-comm. Halfway across the den, sitting on a coach, Enzo wrapped an arm around a beautiful Bajoran girl. With his free hand, he ran it through his white hair. "Hey Dee, ready for the date ?"

She nodded. "When is she picking us up ?" he asked.

Deanne was in no mood to put up with him tonight, but answered regardless. "Half an hour."

"HALF AN HOUR !" she repeated, "ARGH, I NEED TO GET READY !" Deanne said, running out of the room.

Enzo chuckled and pulled his girlfriend closer. "I used to be that desperate."

Sito Jaxa narrowed her eyes playfully and elbowed him in the ribs.

Stryker was dressed in formal uniform and a silver cloak. The ruby red uniform was completed by Guardian parade armor; a black breastplate and backplate piece, with golden shoulder pads, and a silver version of his tri-star insignia in its center.

Stryker checked the time on the wall, sighed, and then looked at the door to the outside of the apartment. "They're pretty late, " he said, glancing over his shoulder at Ray and MRess. "They should have been here a while ago."

Ray wrenched himself around, trying to pull on his jacket without tearing something. Then he shrugged in response to Stryker's comment. "They're probably just taking their sweet time doing whatever it is that women do that takes them so long to get ready for an important occasion."

MRess sat, nonchalant and dressed in a tuxedo (the suit's arms ripped off), on the arm of the sofa. "They're probably on their way. If they were any later they would have let us know."

"Hmph." Ray tugged the jacket firmly around his body. "I guess."

The door chime sounded. "Ah, that must be them, " MRess said, already moving towards it and breaking the room's awkward mood. "Come in."

"Hey everyone, " Mouse exploded into the apartment. "Ready to go ?"

Ray smiled faintly. "Yeah, let's party all night."

MRess stepped out the apartment where Deanne was shyly remaining in the hallway, outside the apartment, waiting for him. The Caitian admired her medium-sized body that fit perfectly in a dark blue knee-high length, sleeveless silk dress. Her golden hair was pulled up into a bun with strands of her hair hanging around the sides of her face.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. Now out we go, " Mouse said, pushing Ray into the hallway. "You too, " she tossed back into the apartment.

Ray glanced helplessly back at Stryker, who shrugged and smiled, "Yes, ma'am!"

"But where is Alice ?" Stryker asked, confused.

"She is running a little late."

Keep on dancing

The dance was held at the Pavilion in Alice's hometown of Lynn Lake, Manitoba. The Pavilion was created to host nearly any community event involving several hundred.

He looked at the dance floor and the mass of people on and near it. An orchestra provided the music from a small stage. To his left, Mouse and Ray was making out.

The large dance floor was a golden colour, polished to a reflective state and covered by a glass dome held up by a dozen artistic sculptures that stood about thirty meters high. He become lost in thought while looking at the glass roof. He snapped out of his daydream when Alice saw him from across the hall, "Stryker!"

He noticed her as she started moving through the crowd, dressed in an elegant pale yellow dress. A silver pandent around her neck. She smiled at him as she walked over, "Sorry I am late. There was something I had to take care of."

"You look stunning Alice." Stryker managed to say.

"So do you, love the cape." she blushed. "Dance with me."

He hesitated, "I don't know how."

"Come on, you will be fine." Alice smiled, taking him by the hand, leading and half dragging him to the dance floor. MRess and Deanne smirked and waved to the two as they passed by and joined the other couples in the heart of the celebration.

Alice turned back around to face him and lifted a hand that clasped his slightly. She laid her other hand on his shoulder. Stryker missed a breath and his heartbeat doubled. He then quietly swallowed and placed his free hand on her waist.

Together they swayed slightly to the rhythm of the live musicians. But Stryker was clumsy and ended up bumping into Alice and other dancers. Thirty seconds into his first try, he to tried to leave the dance floor, but Alice persisted that he stay by holding onto his arm. "You're nervous aren't you? Don't be. I won't bite ... unless provoked." Alice told him. Stryker smiled, assuming and to a certain extent hoping that she was only joking.

He gave dancing another try, but was having difficulty with his footwork. By the fourth musical piece, he showed much improvement. Her eyes twinkled, swinging closer and briefly laid her hand on his shoulder before the dance steps called her away again.

The music's energy level increased, so did the complexity of their dancing. Stryker and Alice let go of each other, mimicing the circlar dance moves that the others were doing and he even managed to spin Alice around and bring her back. They ended up in a close embrace. Her face brightened slightly. He smiled lightly, mischievously meeting her eyes.

Alice winked as she pushed him away gently. "Excuse me, I got to go to the ladies's." she said as she hastily left the dance floor and Stryker behind. "Where ?" he asked, confused. But Alice was already out of earshot.

He leaned on the railing when Alice ascended the stairs and found him on the balcony, gazing at the night sky, his cape fluttering in the slight breeze. Cheerful, energetic music drifted softly from the dance hall, led by an african flute, before joined by penny-whistle and a chinese Erhu. Progressions started in the medium ranges of strings. After twenty seconds of build up, the music broadened with chorus and full orchestra.

Staring up, Stryker noticed a bright glimmer in the west, as a bright red shooting star streaked very close to the blue one. A pang of homesickness hit, and seered him. Stryker thought of Nekise, Suelo and Niero. But most of all, he thought of Laenia and little Eiko. "Stryker ?" a voice said.

He turned around, smiling. "Hey."

"I thought you said you do not know how to dance, " Alice teased.

He looked somewhat sheepish. "I cannot . . . but I can do a pretty close approximation. Atleast six people with bruised feet can prove it."

Alice approached him. "Its pretty out here, " she said.

Anyone hungry ?

A few minutes after midnight, the six friends left the Pavilion and found themselves sitting on the patio at Mouse's house. They all sat around in a circle, Ray on an armchair next to Mouse. Stryker on the coffee table, Alice and Mouse on one sofa, Deanne and MRess on the other.

Stryker heard a strange noise as MRess's stomach growled. "Oh my, sounds like he's hungry to me, " Mouse said. "I think I'll make a little early breakfast. I wonder how an omlet with teriyaki sauce tastes like."

"Uh, oh. Mouse is threatening to go into the kitchen again." Alice retorted.

Everyone except Mouse burst out laughing. This continued for almost ten seconds before she could not take it anymore. "Shut up." Mouse protested.

"Ow, my stomach hurts, and I have not even had Mouse's food yet." Stryker added, still trying to get his laughter under control.

"Listen Lizardbreath, you want me to whack that laugh off your face with a frying pan ?" Mouse threatened him. Stryker readied a snide, cutting remark, but it died on his lips after Mouse silenced him with a glare of death.

"Mouse, what about making cookies instead ?" Alice suggested.

"Good idea." Mouse agreed. "Should be easy enough, right ?"

A few minutes later, Mouse and Alice emerged from the kitchen. "Its going to take a while to bake."

"Lets go for a walk to pass the time." MRess suggested.

When they returned smoke was pouring out the windows. Mouse ran into the kitchen and coughed as smoke filled the room. She opened a window in a futile attempt to clear the air. "Oh dear." said Alice, who was perched on the end of the counter surveying the scene.

"Tell me about it." Mouse said removing the hot cookie sheet from the oven before carelessly tossing it down on the counter.

The charred remains of half a dozen chocolate chip cookies scattered across the countertop, a few rolling along on their sides before plummeting off the cabinet and onto the floor. Mouse eyed the black lumps with disdain and threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up." she mumbled, and plopped down unceremoniously into a kitchen chair.

Alice managed a wry smile. "Its not that bad."

They watched as Scuzzy, who had been watching the commotion, walked over to one of the cookies, sniffed it hesitantly, whimpered and hid under the table. Alice cringed. "Okay, maybe it is, " she admitted, "But you just need practice."

"I do not need any more practice. I am pretty damn good at burning everything." Mouse muttered sullenly.

"What is wrong with the replicator ?"

"It broke a few months ago, and since I am not home that often in any ways, I have not asked anyone to fix it yet."

"You do not have your parents' cooking skills I guess."

Mouse shook her head. Stryker peered in, smiling. "Hey Mouse, ever worked with anything . . . high tech ?"

With a wordless scream of rage, Mouse grabbed a pan and dashed toward him. Stryker spun around and ran for dear life, Mouse in pursuit.

The Mourning after

A few hours later, Stryker was rubbing his eyes as he looked around the semi-dark room. The sun's first rays breaking over the horizon. _I have been on this world almost five months now and I am still feel confused at the sight of the sun rising in the east. O well, at least I adapted to the damn gravity._

Everyone was asleep except for him and Alice. She was watching him as she yanked her fingers through her fiery red hair, which had long since fallen out of its braids. When her hair was down it reached almost to her waist. "Wild night, eh ?" Stryker commented.

"Hey, I was a perfect lady last night. Uhhhh . . . why does my tummy hurt ?" Alice said causing Stryker to chuckle.

"How much sleep did we get ?"

Alice shrugged. "Not enough I'll tell you that much. "

Stryker nodded in agreement. He felt miserably tired, not rested at all. It was as if he had not slept at all. Still, he knew that he had slept some. "I just woke up, " she answered, giving up on her hair, tossing it over her shoulder dejectedly.

MRess stirred and opened his eyes. His dog sensing this, lifted up his head and got up off of MRess's feet. "Ow, Scuzzy. You have to stop sleeping on my feet, " MRess scolded the big red dog. It apparently enjoyed this because his short tail started thumping and wagging happily.

This woke Deanne up. She muttered something along the lines of _Good morning_ before gettting up and entering the washroom. The door shut behind her.

Mouse and Ray were snoring. Stryker motioned to Alice, "Lovely music, is it not ?"

Alice gazed at Ray, who snored even louder. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're snoring in time with each other." Alice commented.

She got up and grabbed a pillow while motioning to Stryker for silence. He watched, interested. Suddenly, she brought her pillow down hard on Ray. He reacted quickly, slipping loose from Alice's hold on him and she was instantly slammed by his pillow. She grabbed it and held on to it. Ray grabbed another pillow and threw it.

Alice ducked, the pillow hit Stryker instead. Soon, it was an all out fight. The racket woke Mouse up with a start. She grabbed her pillow and slammed MRess, before picking up another pillow and threw it at Stryker. The fierce battle continued for nearly two minutes until Alice yelled, "Time out guys!"

Ray and Stryker slammed her simultaneously with their pillows while Stryker tried to defend himself against the team of MRess and Mouse. Deanne was wise to stay in the washroom. The noise started dying down and pillows did eventually stop flying.

"Stryker, go get your girl a drink." Alice cooed. When he didn't move, she added. "Or else."

"Or else what ?"

Alice made a face and rolled over to punch him on the shoulder. "Get moving . . . I need my good morning coffee."

"The abuse I take, " Stryker joked as he got up, rubbing his pretend sore shoulder.

"Hurry up. We have a long day ahead of us."

Deanne, Mouse, Ray, Alice, Stryker, MRess and Scuzzy arrived at the Whistler ski resort by transporter. It was winter time and everything was covered in snow. Stryker disappeared for a minute carrying a mysterious knapsack.

When he returned he was wearing a bright orange and black Edenian extreme weather enviromental suit and mouthpiece. He met Alice outside. She laughed, "Greetings Stryker of borg. Take me to your queen."

"Very funny, " mused Stryker as they started walking down the hill. He noticed the others were nowhere to be seen. "Where did everyone go ?"

"Not sure, they ran out on me, but they said they will meet us at the Flat Planet."

"Humans seems talented at assigning whimsical names to establishments." Stryker remarked.

Alice chuckled, "Yes. I suppose so."

He was looking at the unique structures and layout of the buildings as they walked. She caught his gaze. "Its called snow." she laughed.

"I hate it." Stryker grumbled.

"Hey, nice day toda -- " Alice was saying when she slipped on a concealed patch of ice and fell, taking Stryker down with her.

"Bad day ?" Stryker casually remarked slightly intimidatingly.

"Shut up, just shut up, " Alice said angrily giving Stryker the worst glare she could manage.

"No need to be cold towards me, " Stryker mused with a smile behind his mouthpiece. Alice found a handful of snow and flung it at him.

The group sat down on the third floor of the Flat Planet Diner and ordered hot drinks and food. After an hour Mouse and Ray left with their skiing gear. With Scuzzy sleeping on the floor next to her, Alice told MRess and Stryker to wait downstairs. She said needed to talk to Deanne, something about a fight she had with MRess's cousins.

Stryker and MRess sat down at a table near the doors. A minute later, MRess made a slight head gesture, detecting a similar smell. He turned sideways as someone walked in. MRess's attention and eyes fell on the new arrival immediately. Intrigued, Stryker turned to see what MRess was looking at.

The woman was almost 4 feet tall. Sparkling blue eyes, shiny chrome coloured hair held by a tiara. She hang up her black and silver winter jacket, revealing smooth cyan skin underneath.

The entire ensemble gave her a child-like look, and Stryker found himself searching for an accompanying adult. Despite her height or lack thereof she had an athletic build and stood up straight as if she was three meters tall.

She noticed the sudden attention as she walked by their table and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes traveled to the Caitian. When she saw him she gasped, her eyes and mouth, turned into three perfect circles. "MRess ?"

MRess stared back at the woman, his eyes wide. "Lucida!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the waist and lifted her up so they were eye level.

She hugged MRess, "Wow! Hey yourself."

"How have you been ?"

"Just great, " she answered.

"I guess you want to see Alice ?" MRess asked.

"You red my mind. But mmmm . . . Could you do me a favor ?"

"What ?" MRess asked.

"Put me down, big guy."

It was then that MRess noticed that he still had Lucida lifted up off the ground. "Sorry." MRess said, grinning sheepishly.

"Aw, that is okay. I kinda like being swept off my feet, " Lucida beamed. She then turned to the alien sitting at the table. "So who are you ?"

"I am recognized as Stryker. Nice to meet you Lucida."

"Please, call me Specky."

"Still the same diner. And it looks like we just missed rush hour traffic, " she said looking around the empty diner.

The group walked across the diner and up the spiral staircase, MRess in the lead. Alice had her back turned to the stairs as they approached her table. Deanne must have been left. Alice stared ahead of her, she feeling her tired and a little sleepy.

"Alice, staring that hard can't be healthy, " MRess complained, trying to get Alice's attention. There was no answer.

"Alice, " called Stryker. No response. "Alice, Planet earth to Alice. Do you copy ?"

"Hey, you. You're in my booth. Get lost." Lucida announced in a deep voice.

Alice turned to the rude person, an angry scowl on her face. But her resentment turned to shock when she saw who it was, Alice shrieked. "Specky, I have not seen you in months!"

"Specky? Where ?" Lucida exclaimed, looking around with mock surprise. Alice picked Lucida up and hugged her.

"Another **everyone pick up and hug the small person** day" Lucida retorted, hugging Alice back.

A man sitting at the next table grumbled, "Keep it down bub!"

"Sure thing bub, " Stryker echoed. A woman sitting next to the man whispered in a harsh voice, "No Logan. Not this time sugah, " she seemed to keep the shorter man from getting up but she also angrily glared at Stryker. Stryker looked at the woman for a few seconds more, noticing a shock of white colour in her wild brown hair.

When he returned his attention to the table he noticed something was different in Lucida's eyes. It was blue a minute ago, now it was green. Stryker and MRess sat down next to Lucida. Stryker hestitated, "Specky, your eyes . . . "

"My eyes change colour according to my emotional state, " she explained.

"Interesting, " replied Stryker said as he removed his gloves and placed his hands on the surface of the table. "Watch this, " he said as his hands changed to the same brown colour of the wood.

Alice picked up a fork and grinned, "Lets see if I can find your hands."

Everyone laughed as he withdrew his hands quickly.

Alice

After a long day of skiing, Stryker was left with every part of his body bruised and/or nearly dislocated. Alice and Stryker returned to Lynn Lake.

She smiled at him. "I think that was a less than successful attempt at skiing."

He grimaced and looked sourly at Alice, "I told you once. I'd tell you a thousand times. There is two things I don't do."

"I don't do snow. And I definitely don't do ice cream !"

Alice nearly doubled over, laughing at his expense.

When Alice opened the door to her apartment, two small animals rushed up to meet Alice as she entered her apartment. "Hey guys." she greeted the animals. "Stryker meet my pussycats."

"Can they talk ?" he asked as they hang up their winter gear.

"No." Alice laughed. She bent down to play with them. "The red one here is Josie, Valerie is the blonde one. The chocolate coloured one shredding my curtains is Melody. Get away shoo!" she said, throwing a skiing glove in the kitten's general direction.

His eyebrows arched in a confused way and he just sort of stood awkwardly, shifting his weight as one of the kittens made a moving, fuzzy bracelet of itself around his right leg. _What is it doing ?_

Her living room was decorated in shades of yellow and orange. Along one of walls was a large glass display case containing several uniforms. A Starfleet uniform from the 22nd century, a pair from the 23rd and mid-24th centuries.

Another three uniforms were showcased next to the Starfleet ones. A Mountie uniform, and a pilot's uniform flanked by a number of pictures of cheering humans and a white needle-nose airplane with swept-back wings in flight. A bronze plaque hung below one of the pictures,

**"The myth that will never die."  
100th anniversary of the Avro Arrow  
October 4, 2057**

Next to these, samurai armor hang with its matching weaponry. He examined the katana closely. Cloud-like formations floated along its temper line, where steel once was plunged into a trough of water. Swirls and crystals, ripples and grain had left fingerprints along the blade. "How old is this ?" he asked.

"Sorry, I am being rude." Alice said as she stopped playing with her kittens. They sat on the big couch in the center of the living room. Alice sighed as fatique finally caught up, "Oh that. It's about 1500 years old."

Stryker was tired too. He remained quiet and lost in thought for a while. "What are thinking about ?" Alice whispered, clinging to Stryker for support.

"Your name, Alice."

"Wondering what is means ?"

He nodded. "It means Truth and noble in Greek." Alice said.

"Your name has many meanings in Edenie too."

"Really ?"

"The girl who stole the stars."

"So, I am a thief now ?" she retorted.

"It also means; Vanquishes darkness, huntress and protector."

For a second, he was silent in thoughtful recollection. "There is the, Eyes of alice. Beautiful little flowers that grows in the desert after rainfall."

"And the Alice bird. A native of the cloud-covered Baya Malay mountains, a creature so small and swift that it can rarely be seen. Fortunate listeners might hear it once or twice in a season."

"That's pretty neat." Alice said thoughtfully.

Weekend trip

The six friends agreed on a weekend camping trip to Tamarind Island. Stryker convinced them to travel to their destination by boat. He was very happy to finally return to his element, Edenians can't stand being away from the ocean for more than four or five days.

A few minutes after boarding and launching from Vancouver, Lucida returned from the cabin below when she heard Stryker and Mouse arguing. Mouse interrupted Stryker. "I know. That's what Alice said too. But she agrees with me."

"I don't think it will do much." Stryker commented, briefly glancing around from the steering wheel. He noticed a ring on Mouse's right hand. On her index finger, she wore a gold ring with a flat top. On its top was a carving of a mouse. _Interesting ... _

"Maybe not, but it's a start, " she said brightly.

Stryker muttered something about feminine fancies. Mouse rolled up a magazine she was reading and thwacked him on the head with it. "Maybe I should be keep quiet next time, " he grumbled.

"Maybe you should." she echoed.

Ray smiled slightly from his seat. "Stryker, you should learn not to insult the _fairer_ sex. After all, in many species they're the more dangerous of the two."

Stryker remembered his older cousin's advice when he about ten years old, **'Girls can be pretty scary if you make them angry.'**, Niero bent down and whispered to him while pointing to Miau and her husband, having a rather animated argument. She was really taking a bite out of him. He felt pity for his cousin's friend as the verbal onslaught continued. **'Girlfriends and wives are nine times scarier.'** Niero finished.

Stryker rubbed the back of his head and looked at Mouse. "You are absolutely right."

Mouse smirked as she hit him again. "You are childish for your age, aren't you Mouse ?" he said dryly.

"Looking for another whack on the head ?" Mouse threatened him.

"Are you looking to knock the boat out of control or do you just like hitting me ?"

"Stop being a smart ass, and maybe I will stop hitting you." she said. Ray laughed.

"Besides, I just couldn't resist." Mouse admitted.

Lucida chuckled in her seat behind Alice and tapped her on the shoulder. "Are they always like this ?"

"What are you two saying about me ?" Mouse exclaimed giving suspicious glances to Alice and Lucida.

"Nothing . . ." Lucida said, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, stuff it!" Mouse said as she got up and went to the cabin below.

Next Chapter   
Reminiscence

Back to fiction


	10. Chapter 8

Like a game of pickup sticks, played by fcking lunatics.

Reminiscence

Stryker was exhausted as he staggered into town, barely able to stand as he returned to his apartment in the late afternoon.

Even the elevator trip felt like it was going to last forever. He opened the door and went straight to his couch, where he practically passed out.

He managed about twenty minutes of sleep before the door chime sounded. He tried to ignore it, but the person on the other side was very persistant. He groaned and got up to open the door. "Hey, " Alice said, before walking in.

"I don't believe I said you could come in." he joked, closing the door behind him.

She smiled. "Nice place."

"Thanks." he said as they sat down on the couch in the middle of the room.

Alice looked at Stryker. "You look tired."

"No kidding." he groaned as they sat down on the couch.

"What have you been up to with Ray ?" she asked. He paused for a second.

"Yesterday we went to the Cayman Islands. I surfed with Ray. He is pretty good. That night we had a lot of drinks, did the night festival thing. At first light, the next day we beamed over to Grenada and Barbados and did the same thing there."

"Did you get any sleep ?"

"Ha, sleep ?" he retorted, rubbing his tired eyes. "No. No sleep at all. _At least Ray is a little friendlier towards me now that we found something in common._

"Alice, what is going on between Deanne and Mouse ?"

"Oh, that. You noticed." she paused. "Its a long story."

"They grew up on the same ship. Deanne and Mouse both competed for Ray's attention since kindergarden. Five years ago, Ray started going out with Deanne but he broke it up after a year. Mouse refused to speak to either of them for another three years. She still hates Deanne for _stealing_ Ray from her."

"That explains alot."

"Why does Mouse call Ray, Island boy ?"

Alice shrugged. "She is my best friend, but no one can figure her out. I do not know anyone who is as wild and unpredictable as her. And somehow I think she prefers that."

She paused, "Just remember to never call him by that nickname. Mouse is the only one who can get away with it."

"I noticed she enjoys assigning nicknames to everyone."

"Yes Mouse does ... "

"What is your nickname ?"

Alice tried to quickly change the subject when she noticed a black stain on his trunks. "Hey, what happened to your pants ?"

"Ray had a little accident with my aenomk tea."

"Accident ?" she suspiciously asked.

"I was carrying some tea with me. Ray asked for some. So I gave him a bit. But after tasting it, he said it tastes too strong and added sugar. But the tea had a strange violent reaction and shattered the glass that Ray was holding."

Alice and Stryker both collapsed with laughter. Alice looked at him, "See, I told you it wouldn't hurt you to relax once in a while."

He smirked. "I'm not sure I would call two days without sleep as relaxation, in fact. I need a vacation to recover from the one I just had," he murmured.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Alice looked around the apartment when her attention landed on the various items hanging on the wall. "What are those ?" she asked and pointed to the stellar cartography map displayed on the monitor in the living room. "That displays the planets in my home system."

"What are they called ?" she inquired.

"The star is called Veya." Stryker said, his pointing to the planet closest to the sun and working outwards. "Fal, Mieu, Nei, Cyra, De Aan, Azur, Edenia Prime, Za oar, Toneo, Edenia Minor, Stellat Niya, Ippo, Myau, Thahil, Sega, the dilitium moon Sudwana and finally, Mesedda."

Alice looked closer at Edenia Prime. "Two moons ?"

"Three actually. The silver one is called, Lover's moon. The green one is called, Hunter's moon. The other one is small, about the same size as a Galaxy class starship, and its called the Black moon."

"And that ?" Alice inquired, pointing to a metallic object on the wall. He stood up and Alice followed. He picked up the object with one hand. "Mind if I try ?"

He handed it to her. She noticed Stryker backing off.

Alice slowly played with the weapon, testing its weight and balance. It was a little heavy, but nothing she could not manage. Short silver handle, about forty centimeters in length, decorated with intricate coral-blue spots, three elaborate blades, each ending with a sharp point. It was sturdy and has an unique blue-silvery hue that demonstrated it to be made of the highest grade of Laconia, the rarest and strongest metal in the Gamma Quadrant.

It reminded Alice of the japanese Sai. "What is this button on the handle for ?"

"Telescopic handle. If you apply some pressure to the handle or press the button, it would expand in size."

Alice held it level and squeezed the button. She released a soft gasp of surprise as it expanded to length of nearly two meters, in an instant, making a metallic scraping sound. It is a beautifully crafted trident but despite its elegance, a very powerful and deadly weapon.

She pressed the center of the rod again. The trident responded by retracting to its former size. "Neat! " Alice exclaimed as she returned it to its display on the wall.

Alice's attention fell on a large exotic rifle, a blade attached to it. "What is that ?"

He was saddened by the memories this item held. "That's a Jem'Hadar weapon. Its called a Shockblade. One part shortsword used in melee combat and its a crude short range plasma weapon. The latter kills slowly, very painfully, survival rate after getting hit by its plasma output is very low. It literally burns out the central nervous system."

"Why do you have that ?" she asked, buffled. He paused. _The very same weapon that nearly killed me two and half years ago._

They sat down on the couch again. She was puzzled by the sad look in his eyes. "Painful reminder, I guess," he answered.

She looked sad. "No kidding."

He hesitated before asking, "Alice, did you lose someone to the Dominion ?"

"We used to live on SR Four near the border. It was a simple colony on an unimportant planet, no shields, no ships. My friend Jimmy was killed during a Cardassian raid, he was only 10." Alice said quietly.

His eyes went wide in shock. A look of hurt simply filled her eyes. "My parents quit Starfleet after that when the Federation did nothing and joined the Maquis. We lived on Karissa's Moon, when the Dominion took over Cardassia, Jem'Hadar strike ships entered the Badlands, bombing every planetoid with lifesigns."

She was crying now. "I lost my sisters that day."

As soon as he heard this, he knew it had been the wrong thing to ask. Stryker felt an inmeasurable flood of regret. "I am so sorry, " he said as hot tears streamed down her face.

She gravitited towards him, and he wrapped his arms around her. There was nothing futher he could say that would undo or lessen her pain, he'd just make things worse. He knew how she felt. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

He felt the same sadness wash over him as memories returned forcefully. Depressing sadness and anger. He thought of his friends fallen in war. Murdered by a bastard race called the Jem'Hadar.

Stryker, Stryker

Alice and Stryker walked along a beach just north of Montego Bay, Jamaica; picking sea shells. He thought she looked stunning in a jade coloured swimsuit. He opted to wear simple black trunks.

Trees bent lazily in the breeze, a group of dolphins played in the surf. A sudden warm gust of wind blew a few strands of Alice's hair from her clip and sand slithered between their toes as they walked barefoot.

The crystal clear water of the Caribbean Sea gently lapped at the beach. They heard a noise of some kind becoming louder and louder. Looking up, Stryker saw a shuttlecraft rapidly descenting. It disappeared behind a small hill just ahead but he was sure it crashed. They made a mad dash in the shuttle's direction, his legs moved quicker than they ever had. He still had at least eight hunderd meters to go. Alice was not far behind, but he reached it first.

The shuttle leveled out at the very last second, leaving a small, long scar of sand that slowed it down which eventually brought it to a stop. He heard a someone kicking a panel of metal. "Dammit, " said the voice.

His head popped round what had been the shuttle's hatch door. He took one look at the owner of the voice and almost choked. It was like looking into a mirror. Her face was definitely a woman's, wearing a dark brown suit and accented with tiny glimmering sapphire crystals, but she was as close to a feminine version of himself as one could get.

"Do I know you ?" she asked, her face furrowing in possible recognition. "You look familiar."

His jaw was practically on the ground. Recomposing himself a bit, he managed to do a very good goldfish impression. His doppelganger looked mildly amused. "Don't say much, do you ?"

Stryker nodded and looked at the small identification insignia on her dress. It has a black diamond on a round golden disk as a background. The background was evenly divided in half, the top was gold while the bottom was black. The black diamond too was evenly divided in half, its bottom half was white. And bordered by an orakio to indicate Diplomatic service.

She sighed. He looked at his double in confusion. That was how Alice found the two of them. "Stryker ?"

Both turned and replied simultaneously. "What ?"

Alice's jaw dropped, she blinked a couple of times. "Stryker ?" she asked again, looking from one to the other.

"What ?" they both replied again; then turned and frowned at each other. "That's your name too ?" they each asked of the other.

Alice stared in utter confusion at the two. "Who ... what ... oh."

The woman held up a hand. "Nice to meet you too, " the second Stryker said, then redirected her attention to Stryker. "Um. So. Your name's Stryker ?"

"Yes " he replied.

"Hmm. That is weird. Well, that makes life interesting, I suppose." she shrugged, then addressed the human girl. "Don't tell me your name's Stryker as well, or I will have to start labelling people."

Alice stepped towards the woman. "My name is Alice."

"Any idea why your shuttle nearly crashed ?" Stryker asked.

She shrugged. "I think there was a malfunction of some kind in the engines. I am an ambassador, not an engineer."

"We did you take a shuttle instead of beaming down ambassador ?"

"I hate transporters." she muttered sullenly as four beings materialized nearby. A Ktarian and three humans in Starfleet uniforms approached the female Stryker. "Are you injuried ambassador ?" the Ktarian asked, slightly confused at seeing two Edenians who looked remarkably similar.

"I am fine." she replied. "Please dispatch another shuttle for me."

"Right away madam Ambassador." one of the humans replied.

Alice tugged on Stryker's arm. "Lets get going."

"I will definitely see you later." the female Edenian told Stryker.

Mastery

Early the next morning, Alice entered his apartment. He found him, with his back turned to the door, he was sitting in the center the living room, his eyes closed. She figured he was either sleeping or meditating as she moved quietly towards him.

"Hi Alice."

"What are you doing ?"

"Listening."

She was baffled by his answer. "What ?"

"Edenian auditory senses is lesser developed than most species. I do this exerise often to learn to be more sensitive to sounds."

"Why ?"

"More input. Useful in many situations." he paused. "We tend as relay on sight but I was taught to rely on other means as well."

"Such as ?"

"Subconscious decisions to guide thoughts and actions. By doing this, I become better adept at my surroundings."

She was slightly confused. "How can you rely on your subconscious ?"

He opened his eyes and turned to Alice, studying her abit while trying to explain his Guardian training. "Conscious thought is slow. Your subconscious is far better than you could ever believe, but it is difficult to trust it, to let go and put your life in the hands of something you do not control."

She remained silent. He formulated another explaination. "As a child, you have nothing but your subconscious. That is why they learn so quickly. Language, balance, all these things are learnt quickly by the subconscious. What you think of as learning is merely your conscious mind learning to trust the subconscious."

She looked at him, intrigued. "Can you teach me ?"

Next chapter   
A new day dawns 

Back to fiction


	11. Chapter 9

Just to be the best I can be, sets the goal for every man.

A new day dawns

He was in his watery bed sleeping. The computer opened the blinds and drained the bed's water to wake him up. He was very excited. Today was THE day.

He got dressed really quickly in his usual blue shirt and pants. After deciding he is not hungry, he grabbed a knapsack and made his way downstairs.

He pressed the door chime to the apartment. "Come in."

Stryker did so and looked around. "Alice ?"

"Just a second. I am changing, " come Alice's voice from her bedroom.

A minute later Alice come out, dressed in vibrant black pants, a crimson short sleeved blouse and two white cloth armbands completed her outfit. "So this is the day, " he commented.

"Yeah the day, " Alice agreed as she grabbed her knapsack.

"Ready ?"

"As ready as I will ever be. Let's go."

Today was the last day of rush, the week-long period during which new cadets arrived. Alice and Stryker was experiencing a mixture of both nerves and excitement that had caused them to be on edge.

The campus was ablaze with colour. All of the palette was represented. Green predominated, but the changing of the leaves was already edging the trees in brilliant reds and golds. The buildings were dark brick with pristine white trim, the ocean at the edge of the grounds glimmered with the reflected blue of the sky.

About six hunderd cadets stood on the grand assembly grounds in front of the main academy building. Some were accompanied by their parents. Groups of bodies were relaxing, sitting on the grass. Most cadets were lying in the sun, trying to get some colour and warmth. There were several couples scattered across the lawn, sitting or standing close together. Stryker watched with amusement as some cranky old man ran around, trying to keep young people from entering his rose beds and gardens.

A group in Starfleet uniforms stood near the podium. An older man, a human stepped up to address the crowd. "Greetings cadets."

Everyone stepped a little closer and become quiet. "I am Commander Wilton Key. You are all here for different reasons, and you think you are ready, don't you ?"

Murmurs rose from the crowd but quickly died down. "The thing about Starfleet Academy is, no one is really prepared for it. Sure there are many brats that have spent their entire life in the shadow of and preparing for Starfleet, but no one is ready for it. Within these walls, we forge the quadrant's best and brightest." he paused to take a drink from a glass of water.

"This is where we will push you to your limits and quite possibly beyond them. Starfleet Academy will be the toughest, most grueling four years of your life, and most of that is just studying. Some of you will drop out, and quit. Its not for everyone. With that said, I bid you all good luck in your chosen subjects, and hope to see the very best from all of you. Good luck and Godspeed." he said as he stepped down.

A younger woman stepped up to the podium. Stryker examined her carefully, I had a strange feeling about her. The woman had short light hair, a storm of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Something about her made her appear intimidating. Her back was straight, obviously an atlethic built hidden beneath her uniform. Stryker figured she must be a soldier. "I am Lieutenant Lili Marquette." she said. Stryker picked up her accent, French-Canadian. She continued, "I am one of the instructors here. Everyone is required to report to the infirmary for a medical scan before 1500 hours, from there proceed to the main lobby where quarters will be assigned. A general assembly and Orientation will be held at 1930 hours."

"Dismissed." Lili told her students.

Stryker waited in the infirmary's waiting room for almost forty minutes when someone walked in. He looked up and saw a familiar face, Wiuen. "Hey, pal. Where were you these last couple of months ?"

"Here and there."

A woman called from the front desk, "Cadet Stryker. You can go in now. Room nine please."

"What's with the new name ?" Wiuen asked.

"The translator is not quite picking up certain words." Stryker exhaled loudly, trying to look nonchalant.

Wiuen nodded. "I noticed. I got slapped yesterday by a Bolian waitress when I asked for coconut coffee."

Stryker was amused, a sly smile on his face certainly was not helping matters as he imagined what must have happened. _Note to self, stay away from Bolians until this translator is working properly._

Wiuen and Stryker passed glances. "See you later, pal."

Stryker got up and walked down the hall looking for room nine. When he found it, he walked in. A male and female stepped out of a small office, looking at the overhead displays. "Please sit down, " the Bajoran female smiled and pointed to the only biobed in the room. Stryker nodded and sat down on it.

The two doctors stood at a long console, pressing buttons and receiving a number of beeps in response. "A species not found in our database, " she whispered. "Neck glands of some kind, reinforced bone structure. Unusual blood chemistry and brain synopses."

The other doctor looked like he was trying to focus on something near Stryker, or maybe examining something. He turned to Stryker and asked "Cadet, are you trying to shield your thoughts ?"

"I do not understand."

"I am a Betazoid, son. I should be able to sense your thoughts and in most cases even communicate with you telepathically."

"Please, tell me what is going on," Stryker said, clearly agitated.

"Please relax," the female said. Stryker calmed down as the other doctor tried his mind probes again. _Betazoid. Betazoid. Ah, now I remember, a race of telementals. Homeworld is called Cyndriel or Betazed._

The woman ran a number of other scans, Stryker could only imagine what her sensors picked up. _Medical matters never concerned me in the past. And these orange lights on the walls is a real eyesore._

After a minute, the Betazoid just shrugged. "I cannot sense this thoughts, nor a mental barrier of some kind. It appears to be a natural psionic immunity. We need to study his scans a bit more carefully. Please make note of it Ensign."

The female nodded and typed something into her PADD. "We are done here. You may go now." she smiled. Stryker got up and made his way to the entrance hall.

Arriving in the front lobby, Stryker started looking around. This room was unoffically referred to as the hall of heroes. Admirals and fleet captains from times past. Greatest heroes who spent their lives and given their lives exploring the galaxy. Their holograms lined the walls, hundred twenty one Starfleet legends.

Stryker reconized only seven of them: Diseomu Kre Dise of the Haida, Hiromi and Hikaru Sulu (Alice's great-grandfather whom Stryker met twice) of the Excelsior, Rachel Garrett and Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise. Oe'Jalge of the Cutty Sark and later the Intrepid. Meredith-Anne Sobinski of the Halifax.

The Halifax's commanding officer looked oddly familiar, but Stryker could not figure out why. He also found it odd how often Starfleet changed its uniforms, looks like one style does not stay around for more than 40 years. The Guardian Collective's uniforms has changed very little in the last 230 years.

Cadets crowded the center of the room around a huge crescent-shaped computer monitor displaying layout of the academy and more importantly, quarter assignments. Stryker waited in line.

Celebrity

The doorchime sounded. Deanne looked at it. "Come in."

The doors slid open and two young women walked in. "Hi," one of them said. "My name is Tracey Gordon, and this is my roommate, T'aelo. We live across the hall."

T'aelo was obviously Vulcan, with the customary closely-cropped haircut and unnatural calmness. Tracey was tall, taller than Deanne, with long, pale golden hair, almost white, that was pulled back into a neat ponytail. "Hi," Deanne said. "These are my roommates, Aya Brea and Melissa Pearce. We are still missing our other roommate." Aya and Melissa greeted their the new neighbours. "I'm ... "

"Deanne Elizabeth Sobinski," Tracey said. "I know. We've heard so much about you."

"Meredith-Anne's daughter ?" Aya said, shocked. "This is so cool!" Melissa exclaimed.

"I can't believe you're living across the hall from us," Tracey said.

The girls seemed to be somewhat in awe. "You are quite famous on campus, you know." Aya told her.

Deanne sighed, unhappy at the newfound fame she was hoping to avoid.

Room mates

Ray escorted Alice to her new room, and then left for her to settle in, while he headed four doors down to his own room. Alice turned to face the room where she would be staying the next few years, noticing that the other two girls had watched her all the time.

"Hi," she said, waving shyly. "I am Alice."

One of them, a human girl, with walnut brown eyes and jetblack hair with five small copper streaks along her hairline, found her voice first. "I am Rachel. Rachel Skarsten."

The Bolian woman seemed to have found her voice back as well, "I am Qentis Nima Taty, but since everyone has troubing pronouncing it correctly, I am simply known as Q. Nice to meet you."

Alice smiled, "Seems that we're stuck with each other for the next year."

"How about a cup of tea, Blue?" Rachel asked her with a smile. She got up and headed for the stove. "Mum says that's the best cure for everything from flystrike to bushfire." Alice looked confused. "My parents own a sheep farm up in the Western district of New Zealand." she explained. "I'm a country girl, and proud of it."

"Please." Alice added, dropping her bag on her bed.

Rachel looked at Alice, "And while you unpack you have to tell us all about that hot guy. Where do you know him from? Are you two involved ?"

"No, we are not involved." Alice said. "Just friends."

"Can I have him ?" Melissa asked with a sly smile as she undressed Ray in her mind. Alice thought it best to warn them. So she started telling her roommates about Mouse.

Settling in

Stryker sighed as he walked into the depths of the Academy grounds. Dorm C was a relatively small dorm, fifteen storeys in height. The outer building itself seemed to be ancient. It was made of stone coloured in different red shades, giving it a weird look compared to the other mostly grey buildings.

Huge windows filled the façade, outlined in blue. The white front door was invitingly open. He laughed when his eyes fell on a banner that was hung from the first floor balconies, **Sprigs inside. Water regularly.**

Below that, another banner. **Welcome to the insanity everyone.**

Stryker exited the elevator on the sixth floor when a tall female ran into him, knocking both of them over. He noticed her rank pips, third year cadet with a command uniform, his upperclassman, "Are you injuried ?"

"No. Sorry. Terribly sorry, got to go." she said and took off running again. His eyes followed her for a second. "Strange human." he shrugged, standing up. He located his room a minute later.

Standing in the open door, he scanned the room. He saw an Andorian woman sitting at a computer terminal, a human sleeping on his bed, face down. The other bed was messed up, while the last bed was presumably his. He walked and dumped his knapsack on the empty bed, "Hey," the Andorian said, winking at Stryker. "The name's Cariahn, what's yours ?"

"Stryker."

"What course are you taking ?"

"Navigation."

"Uh, a fly boy. And a pretty one at that."

She tapped on her freshly replicated uniform's blue tunic. "Science." _You are starting to annoy me, _he thought as she examined him closely.

The bathroom door opened and a familiar woman walked in. "Hi Mouse." he greeted.

" ... Lizard breath. Damn, don't tell me they put us in the same room." Mouse whined.

_I am really getting tired to this nickname, dammit someone else might start calling me by it._ His control was slipping fast. Anger rose within him, too long suppressed before he finally confronted her, "Listen Mouse. I really wish you wouldn't call me that. I have a name. Start using it if you address me in the future."

Mouse was getting angry. Cariahn intervened, "Hey, hey. No fighting."

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled in unison at her. Cariahn was furious and appalled by the insult.

An angry strawberry blond haired woman in Starfleet uniform stormed into their quarters. "Now that is a word I never want to hear again."

The trio was surprised at her sudden appearance. "Learn to work together in peace and tolerating each other, or else you are out of here. Are we all in understanding ?"

The three gulped, "Yes sir."

She left. The mystery sleeping man got up, softly chuckling as he did so. "In trouble already ? Wow, you guys don't waste time do you ?"

"Who are you ?" Mouse and Stryker asked simultaneously. They glared at each other. A physical fight seemed inevitable.

"Enzo." he said. "That woman you get met is Lieutenant-Commander Rain Williams, she one of the instructors here. She's aso the Dean of students. Her quarters is at the end of the hall."

"But there is another woman here that looks just like her." Cariahn said.

"Her sister is an honourary instructor at the academy as well, Jessica Williams. She is actually a starship captain, but her ship is being overhauled and refitted at Utopia Plantia." Enzo answered.

Assembly and Orientation

Upperclassman swaggered around the banquet hall. Stryker stood alone in a corner of the upper balcony, overlooking the banquet hall. Alice walked up to him, "Still the lone proud wolf, eyeing the world, eh ?"

"I think I got a stomach bug. I don't quite feel like myself. " Stryker said. "In case it gets messy, I'd rather not be in a crowd."

After general assembly and Orientation, Stryker, Mouse, Wiuen, Ray, MRess, Deanne, Lucida and Alice met near the water front. They were dressed in uniform since general assembly.

Mouse wore a neck tunic of Medical Blue. Ray and Wiuen were wearing yellow neck tunic, of Engineering. Alice in yellow as well, Security. MRess and Lucida both wore Science blue. Deanne studying to become a Councilor, had a blue uniform as well. Stryker and Enzo had a red tunic, future Helm/CONN officers.

"You guys heard the rumours ?" Lucida asked.

"There is plenty floating around." Ray said in a bored, uninterested voice.

"I heard the Enterprise is in orbit. In for a major refit. Might take as long as 6 to 9 months." Alice replied.

Deanne's eyes kept avoiding Mouse and Stryker's when she said, "Lt-Commander Data has accepted a teaching position at the Academy."

"Unreal." Alice wondered outloud.

"So what quarters did everyone end up in ?" Lucida asked.

"A Hermat, a Bajoran female and a Diasoman." Ray said.

"I am in Dorm A." MRess said. "Communal quarters."

"I got stuck with two annoying Trill males, twins no less and Wiuen." Lucida groaned.

_Anyone up for making bets on how long she can remain sane?_ Stryker thought.

"I am in an all female room." Deanne said. "A Vulcan, Betazoid, Human."

"Two Bolians, one human." Alice said.

"I got stuck with these two." Enzo replied, "Mouse and Stryker."

Holodeck Fight

Three weeks later.

Lt. Sharon Edwards addressed her class.

She was Stryker's favourite instructor. Deanne, Alice and Stryker often turned to her for help. "As Starfleet officers, we have to prepare ourselves for many things. This week, we will be looking at certain situations involving hand to hand combat. Remember! In a fight, the aggressor is not the one that throws the first punch, but the one who insists on fighting. If you ever get into a fight, it should be because you are forced into it. Take every opportunity you can to get out of it. Leave if you can, fight only if you must. If you do get into a fight, it is usually because you missed opportunities to get out of the situation or to properly assess the situation.

"Most of the time, a person or persons use anger as their fighting spirit but this is dangerous since anger stifles control and thought. A person fighting with pure anger is easier to beat than a person that is fighting using wits. Your fighting spirit should be your will to survive. Control your anger and you will have the edge. Controlled fighting mean you minimize your own hurt while maximizing the attacker's hurt. After a fight a person may not remember how much they hurt you, but they will remember how much you hurt them. Any questions?"

When no one answered she nodded to the engineer at the holodeck control station. A big man materialized. He was physically huge, and obviously very strong. "While hand to hand combat is undesirable more often than not, it is something you need to be prepared for. Brains over brawn. Allow me to demostrate."

The brute approached her and swung with a fist. She ducked, stepped closer and grabbed his wrist with both hands. Going with his momentum, she twisted his arm up and over her head, turning past the man beneath it.

Sharon twisted his arm folded over his shoulder. His knees were buckled in trying to ease the stress in his arm. She kicked them and man collapsed to the floor. The engineer at the controls presses a number of buttons, as the holocharacter disappeared and another one appeared, waiting.

Her eyes scanned the room. "Cadet Alice Brangwin, step forward."

Alice stepped forward. "Defend yourself, " Sharon Edwards ordered. Alice turned to the hologram and took a defensive stance.

He rushed towards Alice. A fist the size of a sledgehammer head shot out at Alice' skull. Since blocking it would probably break her arm, Alice moved her head to one side, letting the hologram's fist sweep past, and when he was off-balance from the miss, she hooked her foot behind his ankle and send him crashing down onto the floor. Alice was tempted to be a little victory pose, but refrained.

Stryker smiled, intrigued at seeing this new side of Alice. Sharon clapped her hands. "Well done Cadet."

"Any volunteers to demonstrate fighting two opponents at the same time ?"

Wiuen stepped forward. Sharon nodded and indicated where she wants him to stand. He walked to the center of the room while the engineer at the holodeck control station entered several commands into his console. The room changed, tables and chairs materialized.

Several seconds later two holographic men appeared. They attacked immediately. Wiuen grabbed the first man by his clothes, arched his back and fell backwards. The holographic man's momentum carried him over Wiuen, and flying into tables and chairs, snapping some in half.

The other brute was descending on him. He rolled to the side and up, and the brunt turned, when Wiuen saw his opening, he drove one foot into the hologram's face with an upwards arcing kick, snapping its head to one side. He then spun around hitting it with an elbow. The holocharacter left a little dazed, undeterred, and much angrier than before.

He tried to grab Wiuen. The Edenian ducked, and connected with a fist into the brute's midsection. The holocharacter buckled, slumping to the floor slowly and unable to stand up with the air knocked out of him.

The second brute got up amidst the broken furniture and charged at Wiuen again. He returned the charge in kind, running full speed at the hologram. At the last second before colliding, Wiuen stepstepped his opponent and held out an arm. The brute made a reasounding "ooof!" sound in mid-air, before falling on the floor, dazed and unable to fight any futher.

Sharon stepped forward. "Interesting technique Cadet. But you just derailed the lesson, remember brains over brawn ?" She addressed the room. "Wiuen and Stryker, has some unique ... advantages that no one else in this room has. Their homeworld is a lower gravity one, 76 of Earth normal. In our normal gravity has gains a higher body weight. Without the aid of a mini anti-grav unit, they developed enhanced strength needed to easily move around here.

"Futhermore, it is difficult to injure him. His agility is not that great, but if he can build up a little momentum I would advice to get out of his way. Remember, try to avoid any fights when possible. But, if you have to, fight smart, never stop thinking. It will likely save your life in the end."

"Any questions ?"

Next chapter   
Flashback

Back to fiction


	12. Chapter 10

Flashback

**_"TAKE LAENIA TO SAFETY."_**

He walked through Scion, gazing at streets far less lively, perhaps even less sunny, than in their prime. This town was lucky, its shield grid remained intact during the Dominion attack.

Not a very long walk, but still long enough that he paused often to rest. He almost passed out at one point and the dull discomfort of his recovering injury made itself known with every step.

Rakurai stood alone at Zelan's grave. **_"TAKE LAENIA TO SAFETY."_**

An hour has passed since he excused himself from his hospital 'prison', Laenia promised to have him released the next day or the day after, but it was not soon enough. He was still weak, certainly not advisable to go for a walk in his present condition, but he was too stubborn and too foolish to care.

"...Please forgive me friend ... for leaving you alone..."

Zelan's last words to Rakurai hadn't been regretful, they hadn't been sorrowing, and they hadn't been reassuring. They hadn't even been raging, or defiant, or hateful. They hadn't been ... anything.

But in the end, he was dead. Rakurai was still in critical care when they held the funeral for his childhood wisecracking friend. He carried the thought with him that it should never have been his right to choose.

Taken from Wiuen, a brother. Wiuen, Miau and Zelan was as inseparable as Laenia and Rakurai. Taken from Laenia with child, her beloved husband.

_The Dominion destroyed so much, killed so many, tore apart lives, destroyed hopes and dreams. For what ? They still believe in that 'bringing order to chaos' crap ? What bloody damn idiot thinks that is possible ?_ he thought.

Rakurai swore revenge, "I will be the one who will the annihilate the Founders for what they have done."

Next Chapter   
Hanging around

Back to fiction


	13. Chapter 11

Hanging around

It was mid-day when Alice and Stryker entered the Academy cafeteria. They joined Lucida and Enzo at their table and sat down. Deanne arrived next, and set her tray down. She looked at Enzo and said happily, "Rat boy."

"Fat cow." came the reply.

"Just once, could you two be civilized ?" Lucida sighed. "Just once ?"

"We are related. Getting along is impossible." Deanne said. Enzo laughed quietly, Lucida scowled down at him.

"I see your head has shrunk." Deanne replied, turning to Enzo. "It's not as big as I remember it."

Alice just rolled her eyes. "I see you've lost that gained weight. On both sides." Enzo replied, with a sly grin.

Deanne turned, true anger gleaming from her eyes, but instead she leaned over him. With a sweet smile, she said, "Tonight, when you're all nestled and snugly in your bed. I'm going to come in and strangle you."

"You say that all the time." he retorted. "And you never do it."

"Of course not." Deanne said, looking over her shoulder. "Too many witnesses."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lucida yelled, her rage compounded with stress and lack of sleep. The cafeteria fell silent. Someone let out a soft cough, otherwise the entire room was quiet.

Lucida's eyes turned crimson red, which was scary enough to make the siblings gulp. "Uh, I better go." Enzo said nervously, squirming under Lucida's glare. He left in a hurry. It took Deanne a few seconds longer to recompose herself and follow Enzo.

After the day's last class ended; Ray, Stryker, Alice, MRess and Lucida sat on the grass of the athletics stadium inside the academy grounds. "Well, I guess running speed is just in the Caitian blood," Lucida said with a smirk after MRess completed an entire lap (400 meters) around the field in 31 seconds.

"I guess you are right," MRess said. After a pause he asked, "So what is in Sprite blood ?"

Lucida considered her answer carefully. _Ingenuity. Hate. Love. Pride. Progress. But all of these were just as true of other races as they were of Sprites._

"Sex," she answered, simply.

MRess laughed. "Well, I suppose you're right about that!" he said with a wry smile.

Lucida combadge beeped, **"Commander Data to Cadet Lucida."**

She tapped her combadge, "Lucida here sir."

**"Please report to my class room."**

"On my way sir." Lucida tapped her combadge off. "I will catch you with everyone when I am get back."

"She will get herself knee-deep in trouble again." MRess commented.

"She sure will." Alice agreed watching Lucida leave. Lucida stopped in her tracks and opened her mouth to whine and protest being picked on, but instead she sighed out loud and shaking her head as she walked away.

Mouse looked at her wrist watch. "Got to run guys. I have to pick Rish up and babysit for the afternoon."

Lucida walked along the long main corridors, nodding to fellow cadets and instructors.

She finally made it to a door at the end of a particularly long corridor and knocked on the door of Data's class room. "Come in," come the reply.

Lucida entered the room cautiously. "Please sit down cadet."

She was halfway to the appointed chair when someone was knocking frantically on the door. "Come in." Data said.

Wiuen rushed in and slammed the door behind him. "How do you lock it ?" he asked quickly.

"Press the button on the keypad." Data answered, perplexed. Wiuen locked the door. Suddenly, they heard yelling coming from behind the door. "Wiuen, you get the hell out here right NOW!"

Lucida knew that voice, Alice. "You get out here so I can kick your sorry butt!" someone else threatened. This, Lucida thought, must have been Cariahn.

"What did you do, Wiuen ?" she asked.

Wiuen rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, Enzo and I sort of threw water balloons at a few people."

Data turned to Lucida. "Perhaps we should continue this later."

Lucida nodded in agreement. She walked over to the door and yelled to the angry cadets on the other side. "I'm coming out, so please don't kill me." She unlocked the door and stepped out.

"She is brave stepping out there into that war zone." Wiuen said as he locked the door again.

Upon exiting Data's office, Lucida saw Cariahn, Alice, Mouse and MRess were drenched and quite angry. "Uh, hi. I was just leaving."

Cariahn stopped her. "Is he still in there ?" She never seen Cariahn get mad before. Her white hair was messed up, it looked terrible, reminding Lucida of a wet sheep dog. A very very mad wet sheep dog. It was scary.

Lucida nodded quite quickly. Cariahn let her pass. But she watched in amazement as the three girls started trying to break down the door again. Further down the corridor Enzo come running down the stairs with Stryker catching up with him, "Get him !"

MRess blocked his easiest exit. Enzo turned, dashing through the front doors. Running across the grass, Stryker closed the distance and tackled him. Alice arrived next as Stryker was pining him down. Alice looked at him with an unimpressed gaze. Enzo knew they had him now, "Alice, I don't need any more chiding."

"Okay." Alice responded in an uncaring tone, crossing her arms with a slight smile as Mouse arrived. "What shall we do to him ?"

"Will he fit in a locker ?"

"Only if we fold him a few times." Stryker suggested.

A great, big mess

When Mouse did not return, Alice and Stryker decided to pay her a visit. Alice knocked on the door. Mouse opened it and was surprised to see Alice. "Hi Alice, hi Lizard breath. Please come in."

Stryker was hit by the unmistakable smell of a baby in the house. A teenager started coming down the stairs to see who the visitors were. Mouse spotted him and told him to come over. "Hey guys, this is my brother, Rish Shrint. Please come in."

Mouse, Rish, Stryker and Alice sat down in the living room when a baby started crying from the kitchen. Mouse stood up "Sorry Alice, I will be back. I am in the middle of feeding Garnet."

"Need help ?" Alice asked.

"I got it, thanks."

Garnet giggled and banged the spoon on her high chair tray, splattering mashed peas everywhere. "C'mon, give the spoon back to me," Mouse pleaded.

The baby sucked her banana covered fingers and thought about that. Then she smiled at Mouse and put the spoon down. Mouse grabbed it up. "Eat some, Please ?"

Garnet showed her hand to Mouse, the banana-covered one. "Mo," she said.

"No more bananas, Garnet. You ate them all up. "

"Mo!" Garnet Till Shrint screamed, banging her fists on her chair, sending fragments of food flying.

"No more !" Mouse warned with an icy voice, her temper barely contained. She tapped Garnet's hands. This set off the baby, starting another round of banging fists and flying food.

By the time her tantrum ended, there was food particles everywhere: on the floor, on the table, on Mouse, Garnet even had peas in her hair. When Mouse refused to give her more bananas, Garnet started crying again. "Please stop crying. Plllllllllllllllease!" Mouse pleaded with the stubborn baby. "I know what will cheer you up."

Garnet stopped crying for a second, curious as to what Mouse meant. The baby was quite intelligent, aided by an unusually strong empath ability. Mouse picked her up and threw her little sister into the air. Garnet squealed in delight.

Rish, Stryker and Alice was sitting in awkward silence. Alice was first break the silence. "So, Rish, what did you do in school today ?"

"Nothing," he said dully.

"Nothing ?" Alice echoed, "What did you do, just sit there all day ?"

"I do not know about the others, but that's what I did." Rish simply replied.

"What do you mean? Doesn't your teacher assign you homework ?"

"Yeah, but I've done it all before. I'm bored."

Another awkward silence followed. "Mouse doesn't like you." Rish remarked, looking at Stryker.

Stryker shifted his jaw to the left, smiling. "I have always adored kids."

Alice looked at him, wondering what he is up to. "... But I could never eat a whole kid in one day." Stryker finished.

Rish laughed uneasily. "You are joking, right ?"

Stryker shifted his jaw to the right, thereby unlocking it and letting it drop. Rish could see two secondary rows of tiny teeth. "No, I am NOT." Stryker said flatly, passing his tongue over his upper row of teeth.

Rish mumbled some absurd excuse and exited the room hastily. "That was very mean." Alice told him. He restored his jaw to its former position and started laughing when they heard a scream of aggravation and anger.

Alice and Stryker got up quickly and ran into the large kitchen. Upon seeing the source of the scream, they did their best to surpress their laugh. Mouse's blouse and left shoulder was covered in the former content of Garnet's stomach.

Alice retorted, "You know Mouse. A wise person once said, if you are going to throw a baby up in the air, make sure she have not eaten any dinner yet."

Mouse was in tears now, somewhere between murderous rage and frustration. Alice switched to crisis mode, "Stryker take the baby."

Before he could protest, the baby was in his arms, while Alice led Mouse to the bathroom.

Fists of fury

Ray, Stryker and Alice was in the waiting room to the infirmary, moaning about their injuries. Deanne and Cariahn just went it when a pair of medics called their names.

"Honest, I feel fine," mumbled Ray through the cold pack he held on his lip. "It was a good match."

"I thought the training went well," offered Alice with a smirk.

"That's because you had them falling at your feet," Ray insisted.

Stryker stood quietly with arms across his chest. He was watching Ray intently and moved quickly to help him when the man suddenly lurched forward, "Damn, my stomach feels--"

Alice and Stryker got him to the bathroom before he made a mess on the floor. Alice got a washcloth to clean up Ray's face. "Welcome to the world of concussions." Stryker said.

"I thought it would just be that short blackout," said Ray.

"Headache, vertigo, nausea, they can all come and go," Stryker said. He added in a self-deprecating tone, "I should know."

"I didn't feel this bad when Wiuen beat me," Ray complained.

"You were probably aching too much from your other injuries to notice."

Mouse looked happy, "And here I thought we did really well."

"You did. First MRess got in trouble, then Deanne. I should have known her knockout was a bad omen," Stryker muttered.

"She did look a bit green," Ray said as he lifted the cold pack to his mouth again.

"From the knockout or the flirting Enzo and Sito Jaxa were doing?" asked Alice.

Ray managed a light smile at her comment, but shook his head as he gathered his thoughts. "I knew this would be a bad idea."

"The fight's over, or has it just began ?" Stryker wondered, outloud.

Trail by fire

The next morning. Sunday. four-thirty AM. Very early, by student standards. The cadets received a rude awakening when the red alert klaxon screeched through the quiet night. Cariahn sat up ran her hands back through her sleep-disheveled hair and tried to slow the frantic beating of her heart, "What is going on ?

"Computer, lights!" Enzo ordered.

A whistle sounded to signal an announcement was going to be made. "Attention first year cadets. Get dressed and assemble outside. NOW!" Captain Williams ordered over the comm.

This drew a collective groan from the first year cadets while their seniors made fun at their misfortune before returning to bed, to enjoy another three hours of sleep.

"Seven minutes, twenty seconds. Too slow!" Lieutenant Lili Marquette scolded every one of the ninety-eight cadets assembled in front of her.

She was joined by her yeoman Elisa Maza, and the Williams sisters. "If you were this slow to get to battlestations on a space station or starbase, it'd blown up by now."

No one dared whisper a word or protest. "Based on your profiles, I have chosen twelve team leaders while everyone else will be participating as victims in a search and rescue simulation." she said. "This is not on a holodeck exercise. This is the real thing. Real fire and smoke. The entire building is rigged. This is similiar to what fire fighters were trained on, over 300 years ago."

Elisa handed her another PADD. "Team leaders. Step forward when I call your name." Marquette ordered. "Tracey Gordon, Hesnma, Tony Jay, Valeris, Domonique Destine, Julie Patterson." she paused. "QinAtaya Aede, Lalissa Tyler, Stryker, Boo Prince, Rei Ayanami and Ceas Noss."

When they stepped forward, she announced, "Team leaders, you have thirty seconds to choose a team mate. And the mission leader and search and rescue coordinator will be MRess. Cadet MRess, choose an assistant."

Stryker thought about the twenty or so people he knew. _As a teammate, who would be most useful on a search and rescue mission ?_

The 'victims' were beamed to the secret location first. An hour later, the 'rescue' teams joined them, scattered across a one kilometer radius. To make the early morning even worse, it started raining.

"Confirmed. Seventy four lifesigns, most are unconscious." Deanne informed 'Commander' MRess as the simulation started. The large monitor in front of her displayed red dots to represent the rescue teams that were scattered across a two kilometer radius.

They were standing in Stellar Cartography onboard the Ambassador class, USS Audacity hanging in static orbit of the simulation area, just north of San Francisco proper. Elisa Muza supervised the visual recordings of MRess's actions as well as the action of the ground for later review. Deanne was nervous, but having Yeoman Muza standing behind her certainly did not help matters.

After directing the Patterson, Taylor and Ayanami's teams towards their destination, MRess contacted Stryker and Lucida. "Team eight. Take the north wing of the building. There is seven people on the ground floor."

"Hey, cutie." Cariahn called Stryker over the group com-link. He smiled wryly as she received several harsh words from Captain Williams.

Stryker and Lucida approached from the north cliff. The sun starting to rise in the east. The burning building was located in a small valley, nearly on a beach. "Yes sir. We're on it." _Just need to climb down 60 meters of rock without any kind of equipment. No sweat, right ?_

He looked around again. _I figure it would take about ten minutes to either climb down this cliff or simply walk down. _He looked at the ocean beyond the edge. _Less than two minutes if ... _

_Brilliant idea!_

Stryker suddenly scooped Lucida up and dashed forward. She responded by grabbing his neck tightly as he leapt over the edge. "I CAN'T SWIM !"

"You are joking, right ?" he asked her. Lucida's face and eyes turned burgundy with fury as she glared at him.

"Uh my ..." Stryker replied. They hit the water a second later.

Lucida broke the surface with a loud gasp. Stryker held her head above the water as they made their way to the beach.

"Hey I am starving. Speed up the rescue, eh? I need my breakfast." Kimberly Ryan chipped in over the group com-link.

"Grow up !" Deanne scolded her. "Go take your position. The rescue teams will be arrive there any minute now." MRess contacted team one, "Mouse, Tracey Gordon. Please proceed to the western wing, third floor. At least five people in that section."

"Mouse ?" Rachel Skarsten complained over the comlink. "You placed my life in the hands of a maniac ?"

"Oy, I heard that!" Mouse announced. Tracey laughed quietly.

"Stop joking around." Captain Williams warned everyone. "The next person with a smart remark will have 10 taken off."

Deanne pointed out at several lifesigns on the monitor. "Team three. Valeris and Soleta, proceed quickly the east wing, fourth floor. There is two science labs in your section. Eight or nine lifesigns in there. Search there first." MRess ordered.

"Aye sir." the two Vulcans echoed.

Walking through the shallow surf, Stryker held Lucida in his arms. She shivered and rubbed her arms rapidly in an attempt to warm them up. He put her down on the beach, "I'll kill you later. Let's get this over with." Lucida told him.

Lucida and Stryker ran towards the burning building. Three of the other rescue teams was in sight now as well.

Lucida and Stryker down a corridor of the burning building. The ceiling glowed an ominous red, and smoke was sinking from the high vents. Part of the ceiling suddenly collapsed, they jumped to safety. "Are you injuried ?" Stryker yelled among the dust and the flames in the distance.

"I am fine."

They struggled to reach basement level six. Fires blocked off almost every direct route including the service crawl spaces. After reporting to the locations of the obstructions, MRess and Deanne coordinated the other teams towards reach these sections to search for survivors.

He crawled forward, his eyes stung from the heat and smoke. His hand found something. A body. Upon futher touch-examination he discovered its a leg. He felt upwards along the leg and found a hip. _Female for sure._

Candace Enjo sat up and slapped him in the face, "Hey, watch it !"

His vision cleared slightly, "Sorry."

She glared at him. "Your supposed to be unconscious, remember ?" he said.

"Mphm, I don't like to be carried around." she said.

"Tough luck. Unconscious victims cannot rescue themselves."

Choking, Lucida dragged a Bolian male from the smoke filled laboratory and hit the button for manual vent control to clear the air. Tracey and Mouse arrived next and helped Lucida by carrying the Bolian the rest of the way.

Stryker and Lucida returned to their search area. A lot of debris covered the floor in this section of level five.

Lucida sighed when they reached a forcefield, Stryker nearly walked into it if Lucida did not stop him when she did. About 40 meters from the forcefield, a figure of a white lab coat scientist could be seen, lying on the floor in the smoky fog ahead. The two looked at each other and simultaneously stated, "Alice."

"Damn, the controls are on the other side." Stryker said, looking around.

"Alice, wake up!" Lucida said. Between the noise of fires and the distance, Alice was not likely going to hear Lucida's screams.

_I wish we had a few tools to work with._ Stryker started thinking. _I guess this was meant to be a puzzle solving situation._

"She can't hear us." Lucida said, stating the obvious.

"There is another way to call her." replied Stryker. "One that she will hear for sure."

"How ?" asked Lucida, suspicion colouring her voice.

"I will explain it in a minute." Stryker said. "For now, just cover your ears."

Lucida covered her ears as tightly as possible, she nodded for Stryker to go ahead. He took a deep breath and screamed.

It was not like any sound Lucida had ever heard though. If the pitch had been slightly higher, Lucida would not have heard it at all. As things were, the strange, almost subsonic scream reverberated through the hallway and bounced around inside her skull. Lucida fought the urge to let out a scream of her own; it felt like her eardrums were about to collapse.

Then it was all over in a few seconds. Stryker has impressive lung power, Lucida thought as her head threatened to explode. She tentatively let go of her ears, hoping that the ringing in them was not evidence of permanent damage. "What the hell was that ?"

Stryker smiled. "Its how you comminicate under water." he said. "Its a lot louder on land though. Alice heard it."

"Of course Alice heard it." Lucida exclaimed. "I think people in other cities heard it!"

Alice groaned as she picked herself up. "I'am up, I'am up!" Alice said, letting go of her ears.

"Ow, my head hurts," Lucida groaned as she shook her head slowly.

"That scream will wake the dead." Alice told them.

"What is going on ?" Captain Williams yell-demanded on the comlink.

"Just a little creative thinking to wake others up." Stryker replied.

"Don't do that again. Audacity out." Captain Williams told him.

"Alice, we need you to take down this forcefield." Stryker explained.

"Right." Alice replied, nodding. "And just how, o great and mysterious Stryker, am I supposed to do that ?"

"Everyone is a comedian." Lucida sighed in annoyance.

Pun-ishment

Thankfully, the morning's scheduled classes was cancelled to allow everyone to recuperate.

After a two hour nap, a fresh change of clothes and breakfast, Alice and Deanne went looking for Stryker.

Deanne saw his scaly green head first, standing out in the crowd and walked over. "Hey Stryker."

The crowd laughed at something he said. The Edenian turned around and noticed she was not laughing. He smiled, "You have no sense of humar ?"

She pointed a finger at him, "Wiuen, right ?"

He laughed and nodded.

Crazy about you

He yawned.

The moon rose slowly in the night sky. Faint starlight decorating the sky and the long, wide windows as Stryker walked down the 6th floor hallway towards his quad room. He felt dead tired as he passed several other cadets along the way. Rain Williams proberly stalking around to keep an eye on everyone.

He reached his destination and walked in. The Andorian was sitting at her workstation, Mouse and Enzo did not return yet. Cariahn winked at him as the doors closed themselves behind him.

He let out a deep sigh, _Oh no, not you again ! _

_Was she waiting for me ?_

He literally fell on his bed, face down and remained motionless for several minutes. Even though he was not looking at her, he could tell she was staring at him. He detected an odd smell in the air and it took him a while to figure what it was. Something else was unusual too, her breathing was slightly faster than usual and louder.

The realization hit him like a brickwall. _Pheromones. Very potent Andorian pheromones. Which can only mean one thing ..._

He shivered at the idea as it took hold. _Great Light, she is trying to attract me !_

He left the room in a great hurry. _WHY ME !_

Stryker walked along the classic red-brick buildings of the Academy. He was fuming, certain there is nothing he can do to make Cariahn stop trying to attract him. Or at the very least, leave him alone.

Stryker eventually sat down on a bench. "What is the matter ?" a mysterious voice asked from behind him.

"Andorian problems." he said without turning around.

The owner of the voice sat down next to him. "Deanne !" he nearly exclaimed. Deanne suddenly was so caught up in chiding herself, several long seconds passed without her having said anything. Stryker didn't want to send her off, he knew how shy she is. "I am sorry. Please, sit down. Deanne willed herself to sit down, Stryker would hear her breathing was somewhat faster than normal.

Stryker looked ahead at the trees and flowers, "You are staring at me again. I noticed you try to study me or something."

"You sure are different from the usual races you would find on Earth." Deanne said. "What Andorian problems are you having ?"

"My roommate, Cariahn."

"Sorry. I am not experienced when it comes to Andorians." Deanne said.

A minute of silence passed between them. "You get along with Mouse ?" she asked.

"My nemesis? Yes. We get along fine. Just like a house on fire." he answered.

Deanne laughed. "She has that effect on most people."

"The only reason why I put up with her is Alice." he admitted.

"It is difficult to be around Mouse." Deanne told him.

"We should stick together." Stryker said. "Help each other out. And I'll tell you what. I promise to give Mouse more grief on your behalf."

She smiled. "I was not sure of what to you make of you at first. You are rather imitating. But you have a good heart. I am so sorry about not trusting you."

"Friends ?" she offered.

He nodded. "Friends."

Panic

The scenery was beautiful. Heian period, Japan. Green rolling hills surrounding them, pristine mountains to the north.

Alice was wearing a stylized emerald green martial arts outfit, with a gold trim and a matching brief. A white lotus flower emblazoned on the back, her hair was pulled back and tied in two braids. Stryker was similarly dressed, his uniform was purple.

Two wooden swords came together a few times, clashing before Stryker caught hers. "Alice, you're trying to fence. You're trying to hit my sword."

Alice yanked at her sword, but Stryker might as well have still been made of stone. "So ?"

Stryker sighed, letting the sword go. Alice staggered back. "This is not for show, or for a contest. It's not your job to hit my sword, it your job to hit me. It's my job to make sure you hit my sword."

"I will try."

_Foolish move,_ he thought. Alice's sword met his with a loud report, and immediately disengaged to come around. She swung at his head. Stryker ducked beneath the swing, stabbed his sword up at her arm. Alice twisted awkwardly out of its way, and managed to manoeuvre her sword into a clumsy block to deflect Stryker's next blow.

The two separated. Alice edged in slightly closer.

She lunged, but Stryker turned sideways and brought his sword down on top of hers, pushing it to the ground. She overbalanced and fell. "A tip," Stryker said as he helped her up. "Stop aiming for my head."

He knew she was a fast learner. Alice herself was well-versed in martial arts and definitely faster and better than Stryker. She never tried weapons before though.

Alice spat out a leaf. "Why ?"

Stryker stuck his sword in the ground and sat on a log. "The head is a small target and the most manoeuvreable part of the body, partially because the neck is so limber, but mostly because it's on top."

She thought about this, but did not understand. "Move your head." Stryker told her.

She shook it. "Now move your head without moving your neck."

Alice had to think about that, but twisted her torso. "Now without moving your waist."

She bent at the knees. Stryker pulled his sword from the ground. "Now don't move your head at all." he said, and swung.

She felt a moment of panic. _How can I protect myself without moving my head ?_

Her own sword swung up and fast, cracking loudly against Stryker's. "See ?" he said.

Alice started verbelly assaulting him for that dirty trick when the emergency klaxon went off.

Stryker felt a premonition of fear, and something really bad is going to happen. The same feelings that usually hits when its too late. Alice tried to slow the frantic beating of her heart, "What is going on ?"

A whistle sounded over the comminication system. "Attention all staff and students. Red Alert. Planetry wide red alert has been issued by the Federation President." the Andorian voice said in a choked voice over the comm. "This is not a drill. Report to the Lynn Johnson Athletic Center."

Stryker and Alice rushed towards their destination.

Stryker sensed the confusion present in the room. This is replaced by sheer panic when someone was heard telling her friend, "The Borg is attacking. A transwarp conduit has opened, one lightyear from Earth."

Stryker suddenly wanted to take up arms and fight instead of sitting here. As minutes ticked by slowly, rumours started going around, **_Captain Roberta Williams returned to her ship, the Pretoria, and rushed it out of spacedock. A small armada including the Callisto, Challenger and Prometheus is assembling around the conduit._**

Panic and fear was rapidly building when the intercom sounded again, Rain Williams's voice could be heard, "Stand down alert status. The crisis is over. More details will be announced later today."

Nine hours later.

A thousand cadets, was joined another two thousand, Starfleet officers and civilians looked up as an Intrepid class starship, touched down gently. Anti-matter fireworks was launched, dazzling explosions of every colour filled the night sky.

The cadets stood as honour guard when the infamous crew of the starship Voyager started walking out. The air literally exploded with cheers. _The next day or two is going to be one celebration after another._, Alice thought, her friends standing around her. She caught Stryker looking at her for a split second, then he looked away.

Next Chapter   
Boredom

Back to fiction


	14. Chapter 12

Boredom

Another six months flew by. Stryker sat in Alice's dorm room after a long day of difficult classes. He was still trying to absorb what was said in Diplomatic Functions and alien customs.

He sat backwards on a chair while Alice was lying down on her bed, studying security tactics for over an hour now. Meanwhile Stryker was getting restless, sitting in relative silence. _If there were anything more stressful than a bored Edenian, it probably hadn't been invented yet,_ Alice mused.

"Note to self: boredom and Edenians do not mix," Alice commented, not glancing up from her two PADDs. "I'm sorry. I'll be done soon."

"Promise ?"

She looked at him, "I promise."

She turned back to her computer screen and stared at the information in front of her, but nothing sank in. She completely lost the focus she had earlier and her brain stubbornly refused to cooperate. Alice signed as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Tired ?" Stryker inquired.

"Yes." Alice answered, sitting up.

Stryker got up and next to her on the bed. When she did not resist, he started gently massaging her neck to soothe her. Alice leaned into his touch.

"Usually when I needed to study, Laenia would be bugging me. Or I'd be bugging her when she needed to study." he smiled, recalling fond memories where he managed to drive her absolutely crazy. But Laenia managed to become pretty proficient at going the same to him. "I guess I sort of need someone to fight with."

"Why don't you go pick a fight with Mouse ?" Alice asked.

He entertained the idea. "No, its too easy. Besides, she's been a little short temptered lately."

The door slid open. Stryker mentally cursed the return of Alice's three roommates. QEntis stood in the doorway, prompting him that its time to leave. Besides its almost 2230 hours, pretty late.

Late night ...

Alice sat in the lobby of a club that she had decided to go to, instead of the usual café down the street she visited. The unchanging atmosphere had made her restless.

She sat curled up in a big, comfortable armchair; her attention focused on her current book. She didn't look up until she heard a door open to her right and behind her. She turned and saw an attractive man enter the room.

His shaggy black hair was slightly disheveled, some of it falling into his face, just barely covering his deep, dark brown eyes, which held fatigue inside them. She guessed he hadn't gotten much sleep. His clothes were all black He was fairly tall and somewhat muscular from what she could tell.

The man looked her way, Alice smiled at him. "Hello." She softly greeted.

"Hello." he replied. He headed toward her, returning her warm, welcoming smile.

"Would you like to join me?" Alice asked, looking up at the man.

"I wouldn't want to impose ... " Adam said uncertainly, looking at the open book in Alice's lap.

"Oh, you wouldn't be imposing." Alice said, putting a bookmark in her book and setting it in her lap. "I can finish this later. To be honest, I was getting kind of bored. I would love to have some company." She assured him.

Adam smiled at the girl and nodded. "Thank you."

He studied her. He could also tell that she was fairly tall, about up to his shoulder, even though she was still curled up in the chair.

"I'm Alice." She introduced herself once he had gotten comfortable.

Adam extended his hand to hers and shook it. "My name is Adam Malkovish. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice. What ... I saw you before ... The Academy, Diplomatic Manners. Josie McCoy sits next to you."

Alice nodded. "Yes. I am sorry. I do not recall sitting you around campus."

Alice smiled at him once more, which he returned.

"You're Swedish." Alice guessed outloud.

"Yes. Let me guess ..." Adam said, "you are either Japanese or Vietnamese."

"No." Alice laughed softly.

Adam couldn't help but admire her sweet, innocent smile and seemingly friendly attitude. It had been a long time since a girl had acted casual and calm around him. They usually flitted around, batting their eyelashes at him, putting their arms around him and touching him, obviously in search for more than just friendly chatter. Adam could tell that Alice's intentions were pure and instantly liked her for it.

"So, Alice. Do you come here often?" Adam inquired. "I'm here a great amount of time, but I've never seen you here."

"Well, I just moved her about a month ago. I usually go to the café down the street. It's usually quieter than this. But today it was crowded and loud. Besides, I wanted a change of scenery. And I must say, this place is pretty nice…from what I've seen." Alice added.

Adam smiles and nodded. "It is pretty nice. You should come here again. But it's about to close." He said, getting to his feet.

Alice looked disappointed. "It is?" She sighed. "That's kind of odd, a club closing at ten."

Adam shrugged. "It's not the kind of club you think."

Stretching in the chair before getting up, Alice looked up at Adam. "Will I see you again? I wish we could have spent more time together. You seem like a nice guy."

Looking into her eyes, Adam saw a hopeful look in them. Adam took Alice's hand. "Let me walk you home." He said, guiding her to the front doors.

Holding her book with her other hand, Alice allowed Adam to lead her outside. Stryker followed them from a safe distance, keeping to the shadows as much as possible.

It was well past one in the morning when Alice and Adam walked to the City Center. Alice took the aero-train northbound, while Adam Malkovish was on the train heading east.

... and Early morning

Stryker tried to keep up with Alice as she jogged down the deserted city street.

Alice took in a deep breath. "Just look at that sunrise. What a perfect start to a brand new day."

Stryker kept quiet. "Getting up early opens your mind, heightens your senses. Makes you much more aware of everything."

Puzzled by his silence, Alice turned her head, "Stryker ?"

She had to stop and jogged back twenty meters. Stryker used a tree as support, his eyes closed. "Not a morning person, eh ?" Alice laughed.

Supporting the team

Stryker and Alice cheered on from the sidelines, both was wearing rugby jerseys with the trademark Maple Leaf embroiled on their backs.

In the middle of the wet field, and with her head trapped between two people who seemed like human walls, Deanne struggled to look around. "GO!" the Scrumhalf yelled out.

"BALL!" the girl to Deanne's left called out. Suddenly as if on cue, which it really was, Deanne was squished against HumanWall number 1 and HumanWall number 2. Shuffling her feet around Deanne stretched for the ball appropriately enough had _Barbarian_ written on both sides.

_Isn't that comforting,_ she thought to herself before being pulled back after hearing a member of the rival team yell out 'pickle' among other things. _Damn code words,_ Deanne thought as the opposing team got the ball, and the scrum broke up. Everyone rushed forward, trying to tackle the ball carrier. Ball carrier number one, two and three was tackled. But the ball was successfully passed.

Deanne scrambled to get to the ball carrier to bring her down. She saw HumanWall number 1 closing in on her target. _Uh crap ... _Deanne thought, _I would hate to get in Samus's way!_

HumanWall number 1, who turned out to be a blonde haired girl named Samus, lunged at the girl carrying the ball and pulled her down. Rushing forward, a red headed girl, Sharon Alexander bent down and plucked the ball from the loose scrum that was forming around the fallen players. She passed the ball to Dawn Enjo a nanosecond before being tackled. Dawn passed it to Deanne.

Deanne ran at top speed, holding the ball firmly. Turning slightly, she saw Elle Jansen and Ruby Halloran to her side running slightly behind her, ready to catch the ball should Deanne lob it to them. Deanne sidestepped an opponent as she crossed the 22 meter white line. That was when she saw a massive girl, Claire Johnson barreling down on her and decided it would probably be best for her health if she passed the ball right now.

Turning slightly, Deanne attempted to pass the ball to Elle. But before she could let go, the massive girl latched on to her and slid her arms down around her waist. Feeling her pants begin to slip, she screamed "PANTS!" when her pants fell to her knees and she fell towards the ground. Somehow, Deanne did manage to pass the ball, albeit a little too high.

Ruby jumped and grabbed the ball mid-air and made a run for the end of the field for a Try. Seeing her opponents gathering behind her, Ruby dashed as fast as her legs can carry her. She dived across the scoring line, sliding a full four meters across the wet grass before stopping.

Deanne laid there for a moment catching her breath and rubbing her side where someone had accidentally kicked her on her way down. "That look suits you." Deanne smirked, looking at Ruby's muddy and grass strained jersey.

"Nice thong," Ruby said jokingly.

Deanne's face blushed cranberry red, "Yeah. I guess I shouldn't wear sweatpants with no draw-string."

"No, probably not," Ruby agreed, grabbing Deanne's outstretched hand and helped her up.

"OK! Everyone, scrum up!" the coach yelled. "Halfway line."

"Here we go again," Deanne grunted before taking her position in the center of the scrum and popping in a mouth guard.

After practice, Deanne half limped towards Julie James, their coach. "Wanted to see me ?" she asked.

"Yes Deanne." Julie paused. "I think you are much better suited as Flyhalf or maybe Fullback. Your strength is in speed."

"Okay." Deanne nodded.

Julie smiled, "Good workout today kid. Go get changed. See you, same time tomorrow."

Deanne started walking toward the change rooms when Alice and Stryker caught with her. "Hey Deanne, you look good in mud." he teased.

"Very funny." Deanne smirked.

"Bet you'd look good in mud too Alice." Stryker joked, a look of mischief in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare ... " Alice said with a threatening tone in her voice.

Adventures in babysitting

"I'm real sorry to have to dump this on you, Alice.", sighed Mouse.

"Oh, don't be silly!", Alice smiled.

"Alice, you're a star!"

Outside the windows, the moon began to smile, as its crescent form emerged from the thick smear of pink in the heavens. As its water lapped against the sandy walls of its bed, the lake mirrored an image of the masterpiece blending and dancing together.

Alice plopped down on the couch, a crying Garnet gently resting in her arms. The baby demon princess reached a new octave in her screams right next to Alice's innocent ears. Grumbling under her breath, she tried to arrange the baby in a more comfortable position, and hopefully one that would send it in to dream land for the rest of the night.

She sank lower into the couch cushion gently rocking the baby in her arms. Garnet's eyes were pinched tightly together, her chubby little fingers were balled into small fists and stayed by her head. Alice's temper was reaching new heights, this was torture.

Garnet though still crying, opened her large, pink-red eyes to Alice's green eyes. Tears trickled out of the orbs quickly, and made slippery trails down her face and dropped off her round chin on to her baby sitter's lap. _She has eyes like Mouse,_ Alice realized for the first time ...

The same colour, soft with emotion but glistening with tears. It wasn't the baby that she wasn't feeling good, it wasn't her fault that she couldn't talk yet and tell somebody what hurt, and what could make it feel better. Everything that suddenly dawned on the clueless red haired woman came out like a flash in the sad eyes of the child.

A blush coloured her cheeks without reason as she held the child close to her, "I'm sorry. But this is all still new for me." she pointed out to the whimpering baby. A sweet melody began to softly escape her throat in a relaxing hum. A pleasant feeling blossomed in her chest, it felt warmer than any spring day. A smile appeared on Alice's face as she stroked the side of Garnet's round, pudgy face.

Forty minutes later, and after the fifth diaper change of the night, Alice finally managed to rock Garnet to sleep. Stryker bravely returned from the basement, he could not stand the baby, his nose and ears assaulted by the shrill screams earlier, crying and odours. But now, the baby lay content in Alice's arms sleeping lightly listening to the rhythm of her holder's heart. "I thought she'd never stop screaming and crying." he said softly.

"Yeah, but she is so cute ... in a slobbery kind of way." Alice admitted. "When she is not upset, she puts her arms out to me as soon as she sees my face and giggles when I tickle her and I even get her smiling on command."

"You are good at working with kids." Stryker remarked.

"It'll be great to be around her more - she's very entertaining." _But being around her makes all my mothering instincts kick in. No! No thanks - not for a long time!_

Comedy night in Hell

Alice, Stryker and Lucida arrived early and got front row seats.

The Announcer, announcing really loud, "Welcome to the funniest city on the planet, Montréal. Where even the skycrappers and sewer rats pulsate with laughter. Tonight we kick off the 397th annual, Just for Laughs comedy festival where you will see some of the finest comedians in the galaxy !"

The Announcer waited for the cheers to die down. "This year more than eight million people will laugh with us. So ... without delay we start off with a very special guest, all the way from the Gamma Quadrant. Please welcome, WIUEN !" the announcer proclaimed. The crowd applaused.

"This should be interesting." Lucida told Alice. Stryker smirked.

"So winter is finally over ..." Wiuen said, grabbing the microphone and pacing the stage. "The spring thaw came! I thaw it with mine own eyes!"

The entire crowd feel silent. "Vulcans. No sense of humour." Wiuen tried. Except for a few coughs, not a sound from the audience.

"Hey Wiuen, you should move to Andor," Stryker told him. "You'd be a hit there - instead of being hit."

Lucida snickered, Alice had shown less restraint, laughed at Stryker. "Oh, Light, I'm starting to sound like Wiuen," Stryker groaned.

"Ah crap. There is two of them in here." a woman said outloud from the second row. This smart comment, sent Alice and half the audience into fits of laughter.

"I am leaving." Stryker told Alice as he tried to escape the embarrassment as fast as possible.

Next Chapter   
Summer Retreat

Back to fiction


	15. Chapter 13

TO BE CONTINUED !  
... in Book 2

Return to the Fiction Listing


End file.
